The Seaweed Brain (sequel)
by iamantares
Summary: [percabeth - AU] [Tome 2 de The Wise Girl] 5 ans plus tard, Percy et Annabeth vivent presque une vie de rêve. Presque. Il y a toujours quelqu'un de mal intentionné pour faire une ombre sur ce tableau idyllique. Reste à savoir qui, et pourquoi ? [disclaimer : Rick Riordan]
1. Chapter 1

**Cette fiction est le Tome 2 de The Wise Girl !**

Bonjour/Bonsoir,

je suis très heureuse de partager avec vous **mon** travail et **ma** passion pour l'écriture. J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira !

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !_

De plus sachez que **tous les droits sur les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan, cependant tous les droits sur l'histoire en elle-même m'appartiennent**. Et **tout plagiat sera puni** ( _Article L335-2 du Code de la Propriété Intellectuelle_ ).

De plus, cette fiction peut comprendre un langage ou des scènes choquantes ! _Je suis responsable de ce que j'écris, pas de ce que vous lisez_. La publication sera d'environ un chapitre par semaine dans la mesure du possible !

 _Tous les commentaires jugés irrespectueux, déplacés ou insultants seront supprimés et/ou signalés._

 **Bonne lecture !**

Cérès

* * *

 **Épilogue de The Wise Girl**

 **5 ans plus tard**

Annabeth se réveilla paisiblement, gardant les yeux bien fermés pour profiter encore quelques instants de ce silence et du cocon de bien-être dans lequel elle se trouvait. Les bras chaud et réconfortant de son petit ami se resserrèrent autour d'elle, son souffle tapant dans sa nuque alors qu'il déposait un léger baiser dans son cou, soupirant d'une manière presque imperceptible avant de se rendormir aussitôt.

Des pleures se firent entendre, un mouvement derrière la porte de leur chambre et Annabeth sourit tendrement en tapotant la couverture à ses côtés qui fut soudainement envahit par une boule de poil plus qu'heureuse de retrouver ses maîtres.

Blackjack, un chien suédois de Laponie, s'installa contre le ventre de sa maîtresse arrêtant d'un coup de pleurnicher dès qu'elle posa une main dans ses poils pour le caresser. Le chien s'endormit après un soupire, imitant Percy à la perfection et Annabeth resta immobile, coincée entre le corps chaud de Percy et celui bouillant de Blackjack.

Une heure passa avant que les deux dormeurs ne se réveillent, Percy embrassa Annabeth sur l'épaule, Blackjack lui lécha la main avec une tendresse qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle. La blonde sourit et éclata de rire lorsque Percy enfoui son visage dans son cou, laissant une traînée de baisers derrière lui jusqu'à arriver près de ses lèvres qu'il embrassa plus tendrement, coupant net les rires de la jeune femme qui intensifia leur échange en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Le jappement du chien les fit revenir sur terre et le couple se leva finalement, s'habillèrent avec ce qu'ils trouvèrent et partirent avec le chien vers le parc le plus près pour le sortir. Annabeth passa son bras autour de celui de Percy, Blackjack courant devant eux alors qu'ils profitaient de cette balade matinale pour se réveiller pleinement.

« Sur une échelle de un à dix, tu te placerais où si je te demandais : es-tu heureuse ? demanda soudainement Percy.

\- Sur une échelle de un à dix ?

\- Ouais.

\- Que représente un et que représente dix ? demanda Annabeth très sérieusement.

\- Hum, je dirais que un c'est un semblant de fin du monde et que dix c'est le niveau de bonheur ultime…

\- D'accord, fit la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel pour réfléchir. »

Elle observa le soleil et les nuages, les arbres bouger avec le vent et l'avion passer au-dessus d'eux avant de répondre.

« Huit. Peut-être huit et demi.

\- C'est pas mal.

\- Pas mal ? Tu rigoles, si le dix est le niveau de bonheur ultime, un huit et demi c'est énorme !

\- Je dirais que je suis à neuf.

\- Vantard, ricana Annabeth.

\- Je suis sérieux ! J'ai une copine magnifique qui m'aime et que j'aime, je t'ai dit que je t'aimais aujourd'hui ?

\- Non.

\- Je t'aime, sourit le brun.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit la jeune femme en souriant à son tour.

\- Je disais : j'ai une copine magnifique que j'aime et qui m'aime, un chien un peu bête mais adorable donc finalement ça compense, des amis et une famille au top, j'ai un boulot que j'adore et je suis champion Olympique de natation, alors que demander de plus ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais de plus ? demanda Annabeth. »

Percy réfléchit. Elle souriait en le regardant faire, s'attendant à une chose futile, comme une gaufre, des cookies préparés par sa mère, un week-end à la mer, un baiser, mais pas à ça.

« Avoir un bébé. Et t'épouser. Pas forcément tout de suite et pas forcément dans cet ordre mais ça me plairait bien, sourit Percy.

\- Un bébé ? répéta Annabeth surprise. Et un mariage ?

\- Ça te paraît si dingue que ça que j'ai pu y penser ? s'amusa le brun.

\- Non.

\- Et toi ? demanda-t-il en se tournant totalement vers elle.

\- Moi ?

\- Ça te plairait de former une famille avec moi ?

\- Tu en doutes ? sourit Annabeth en s'approchant.

\- Et bien quand tu m'appelles "Cervelle d'Algues", légèrement.

\- Crétin.

\- Je t'aime aussi Puit de Sagesses. »

Annabeth leva les yeux au ciel avant de le faire taire en l'embrassant tendrement, Blackjack revenant en courant vers eux, attendant patiemment que ses maîtres se séparent pour reprendre la balade. Il n'était pas non plus contre l'idée d'avoir un bébé à la maison, il adorait déjà jouer avec les enfants dans les parcs. Mais pour l'instant le chien avait la tête ailleurs, ce qu'il voulait lui, c'était continuer sa balade, alors il aboya, attirant l'attention d'Annabeth et de Percy sur lui.

Le couple se sépara et reprit le chemin, profitant du moment présent. Ils étaient bien, heureux et rien ni personne ne pourrait se mettre sur leur chemin. Jamais.

* * *

 _ **The Seaweed Brain (tome 2)**_

Percy se réveilla aux pleures de Blackjack, le chien suédois de Laponie aux poils noir luisant qu'ils avaient adopté avec Annabeth quelques mois plus tôt, et entendit sa copine tapoter le drap pour appeler le chien qui n'hésita pas une seconde avant de venir s'installer contre le ventre d'Annabeth. Elle glissa une main dans les poils soyeux du chien qui s'endormi rapidement et Percy soupira de bien-être, enfouissant son nez dans la nuque de la blonde avant de s'endormir lui aussi et rejoindre Morphée.

Une heure passa avant qu'il ne se réveille de nouveau, véritablement cette fois, et Percy embrassa l'épaule d'Annabeth avec tendresse avant de venir déposer sur son cou une myriade de petits baisers qui firent rire la jeune femme, rire qui s'arrêta lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres doucement sur les siennes. Annabeth passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffé et prolongea le baiser qui fit bouillir le sang de Percy et accélérer sa respiration. Son cœur battant la chamade, ses mains venant s'aventurer sur le corps de la blonde, Percy se vit obliger d'arrêter ce qu'il avait en tête lorsque Blackjack leur rappela sa présence d'un jappement aiguë.

Le brun se tourna pour attraper le premier jouet qui passa sous sa main et le jeta au loin, faisant courir le chien jusqu'à l'autre bout de l'appartement. Percy se pencha de nouveau sur sa copine qui glissa ses bras autour de son cou pour le faire revenir à elle et l'embrasser avec fougue.

Cinq ans qu'ils étaient ensemble maintenant, cinq ans de bonheur malgré les petites disputes et les désaccords. La plupart de leurs disputes se terminaient de la même manière : Annabeth éclatait de rire une fois que Percy l'obligeait à lui faire un câlin et embrassait son visage absolument partout. Le brun n'était pas de ceux qui restent en conflit pendant des heures voire des jours, il ne supportait pas que la jeune femme soit en colère contre lui et s'arrangeait toujours pour se faire pardonner et les problèmes étaient arrangés puis oubliés.

En cinq ans beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées. Annabeth et Percy avaient emménagés ensemble dans un appartement bien à eux qui se trouvait en plein Manhattan. Le petit loft d'Annabeth avait été investit par Léo qui le trouvait mieux que son propre appartement et le Complexe avait été abandonné, du moins il l'était lorsque personne n'était en vacances ou ne venait squatter les lieux, ce qui était assez rare en fin de compte. Blackjack avait été adopté sur un coup de tête par Percy en passant devant une petite dame qui donnait ses chiots dans la rue et Annabeth n'avait rien pu dire, trouvant la présence du chien chez eux bien plus agréable qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Grover avait finalement trouvé l'amour auprès de la jeune femme qu'il courtisait à l'époque, Genièvre, une jolie fleuriste qui avait toujours une petite fleur au-dessus de l'oreille. Jason et Piper s'étaient installés ensemble, Nico et Will aussi, malgré le fait que Nico avait mit beaucoup de temps à se lancer dans l'aventure. Léo, lui, avait tenté sa chance avec Calypso mais la jeune femme était trop différente de lui et il n'avait pas réussi à trouver cette relation confortable. Il ne pouvait pas être lui-même avec elle, et ils avaient décidés de se quitter tout en restant amis. Clarisse s'était mariée à Chris Rodriguez mais avait tenu à garder son nom de famille pour l'embêter, Thalia travaillait corps et âme aux côtés de son père et Bianca s'était installée en Californie pour continuer son internat en médecine dans un hôpital réputé.

Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées en cinq ans. Percy avait travaillé dur pour être sélectionné pour les Jeux Olympiques, sa relation avec Annabeth en aurait d'ailleurs prit un coup si la blonde n'aimait pas autant son métier que lui aimait le sien. Ils savaient l'un et l'autre que leurs métiers n'étaient pas seulement un gagne pain mais bien une passion, une vocation et ils s'encourageaient l'un et l'autre. Avoir l'appuie d'Annabeth avait été significatif pour Percy et l'avait poussé à toujours faire mieux, toujours être meilleur. Il l'avait été et avait été médaillé d'or dans sa catégorie aux Jeux Olympiques.

Annabeth avait beaucoup de projets d'architectures sur les bras, et lui continuait ses entraînements et les compétitions. Cependant, il avait quelques idées en tête pour leur avenir, des idées qu'ils avaient échangées sans pour autant en parler sérieusement.

« Percy, fit la voix d'Annabeth venant de la salle de bain.

— Oui ?

— Tu es bientôt prêt ?

— Euh. Oui ? »

Percy se leva en vitesse du lit, en caleçon, et se dirigea vers l'armoire pour y trouver des vêtements en espérant secrètement qu'il aurait le temps de les enfiler avant qu'elle ne sorte de la salle d'eau. Cependant la blonde fit passer sa tête par la porte et le fixa en haussant un sourcil, amusée de le voir à moitié nu en train de fouiller dans les piles de vêtements,

« Ah oui, vraiment ?

— Quoi ? Ma tenue ne te plaît pas ? demanda-t-il en tournant sur lui-même.

— Oh si bien sûr, mais je suis pas certaine que la loi autorise ce genre de… comment dire… manque de vêtements ? rit la blonde.

— Les médias passent leurs temps à me foutre en première de couverture à moitié à nu, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est différent.

— Percy, sourit Annabeth. On est en novembre.

— Je vais mettre des chaussettes.

— Évidemment, pouffa-t-elle en retournant dans la salle de bain. »

Percy sourit, amusé. Il attrapa ses vêtements et s'habilla rapidement le temps qu'elle finisse de se préparer puis ils sortirent, emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux, Blackjack chahutant autour d'eux. Le couple marcha tranquillement jusqu'à Central Park passant devant des panneaux d'affichages de publicités et de journaux dont les gros titres annonçaient le retour d'une actrice à New York. Percy remarqua rapidement l'affiche, le nom de l'actrice lui disant vaguement quelque chose, quelque chose que Clarisse lui avait dit mais qui avait été balayé par son esprit ainsi que par sa manageuse. L'éclat de rire d'Annabeth attira de nouveau son attention et le brun sourit en voyant la blonde assise par terre, Blackjack tournant autour d'elle en jappant joyeusement.

« Tu vois, quand je te vois par terre martyrisée par un chiot, je me dis que finalement, on va peut-être attendre un peu avant d'imaginer un bébé, se moqua Percy en se penchant vers Annabeth pour lui voler un baiser.

— Crétin, j'ai trébuché, marmonna la blonde en faisant mine de bouder.

— T'es mignonne quand tu boudes, souffla-t-il en déposant un second baiser sur son nez. Debout. »

Percy attrapa les deux mains d'Annabeth et la tira vers lui, enroulant par la suite ses bras autour d'elle dans une étreinte amoureuse en plein milieu du plus grand parc de la ville.

« Tu y penses beaucoup ? demanda la blonde.

— À quoi ?

— Avoir un bébé.

— Non, pas spécialement. Parfois mais pas tant que ça. On est pas pressé. »

Annabeth hocha la tête doucement et se détacha de lui pour reprendre la balade. Percy la regarda appeler Blackjack qui arriva en courant et reprit la marche aux côtés de sa maîtresse et le brun alla les rejoindre, glissant sa main dans celle de la jeune femme qui lui sourit lorsqu'elle le sentit entrelacer leurs doigts. Percy se sentait bien, et il avait cette impression que rien ni personne ne pourrait changer ça.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy regarda Annabeth s'agiter partout dans leur appartement, sa tasse de café en main et adossé au bar de la cuisine. La blonde était à la recherche d'une chaussure piquée par Blackjack et disparue depuis quelque part dans l'appartement. Le nageur fixait sa copine se préparer pour rejoindre les locaux d'Athena & Co pour travailler sur un dossier particulièrement pointu qui lui prenait la tête depuis quelques temps.

« Tu rentres tard ce soir ? demanda le brun en caressant le haut de la tête du chien.

— Piper et Jason viennent dîner, je vais essayer de partir assez tôt, fit-elle en ajustant son tailleur. Tu me trouves comment ?

— Magnifique, sourit Percy.

— T'es pas objectif, rougit la blonde. Je te tiens au courant, reprit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement. À ce soir mon amour, continua Annabeth en embrassant la tête de Blackjack.

— Tu aimes ce chien plus que moi, râla Percy.

— C'est probable, rit Annabeth en sortant. Je t'aime !

— Je t'aime aussi, soupira Percy alors que la porte se claquait. »

Le brun regarda son chien qui le regarda à son tour et soupira de nouveau. Il n'avait pas d'entraînements en ce moment, Clarisse lui avait demandé de se reposer un peu avant de reprendre intensivement pour les prochaines qualifications car les nationales allaient bientôt être annoncées. Il s'ennuyait. Percy avait d'abord pensé prendre des vacances avec sa copine mais elle n'avait pas pu se libérer avant un moment et il passait donc ses journées à traîner chez lui, parfois voyait ses amis mais la plupart travaillaient la journée et il passait pas mal de temps seul avec son chien.

Percy prit une douche assez longue puis décida qu'il allait préparer l'appartement pour l'arrivée de ses amis. C'est donc armé d'un balai et d'un chiffon qu'il commença à nettoyer l'appartement suivit de près par le chien qui ne comprenait pas trop ce qui pouvait bien pousser son maître à agir de la sorte aussi soudainement. Percy fit le ménage en musique, se déhanchant sur Lake Shore Drive d'Aliotta Haynes Jeremiah puis la sonnerie de l'appartement résonne par-dessus la musique ce qui fit aboyer le chien jusqu'à ce que Percy éteigne son enceinte et aille ouvrir la porte au visiteur.

Percy, en jogging et t-shirt, resta interdit face à la femme en face de lui habillée comme si elle sortait tout droit d'un défilé Dior. Il fixa la brune qui lui sourit et poussa la porte pour entrer sans même dire bonjour et s'attirant un grognement protecteur de Blackjack envers son foyer.

« Percy Jackson, enchantée, je suis Circé. Mais tu dois déjà me connaître.

— J'ai Netflix, alors oui. Excusez-moi, fit Percy en se frottant la nuque gêné et agacé en même temps. Je peux savoir ce que vous faites chez moi ?

— Je suis de retour à New York et j'ai envie de me refaire un petit cercle d'amis, sourit-elle.

— Et ? demanda Percy qui ne voyait pas trop le rapport avec lui.

— Et ça serait sympa qu'on puisse faire connaissance et qu'on travaille ensemble, qu'en penses-tu ?

— Clarisse LaRue, répondit uniquement Percy en croisant les bras.

— Clarisse qui ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

— Clarisse LaRue.

— Oui, et bien quoi ? s'impatienta Circé.

— Ma manageuse. Si vous voulez un contrat commercial avec moi, allez la voir. Et comme je sais déjà qu'elle vous a envoyer voir ailleurs parce que ça ne m'intéresse pas, la porte est là. »

Percy remarqua le tique de colère qui anima le coin de l'œil de l'actrice au fort caractère mais qui ne laissa rien paraître et sourit d'une manière mielleuse, agaçant encore plus le brun.

« Je préfère avoir l'avis du principal concerné, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

— J'ai confiance en Clarisse.

— J'ai aussi confiance en mon agent mais je préfère prendre mes décisions par moi-même, sourit Circé. Alors, on pourrait discuter de ça tranquillement autour d'un café ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

— J'en pense que la réponse sera toujours la même, dit Percy se sentant perdre patience. Vous êtes rentré chez moi sans invitation pour me parler d'un projet que j'ai déjà refusé et vous me tutoyez alors qu'à aucun moment je me souviens avoir fait votre connaissance.

— Oh, sourit l'actrice. C'est juste…

— Très mal poli, la coupa Percy en s'adossant au bar de la cuisine face à l'actrice qui semblait bouillir de colère. Et poser pour une marque de sous-vêtements ne m'intéresse pas.

— Bien, cracha la brune en se levant d'un geste sec. Dans ce cas, il me semble que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

— En effet, soupira Percy las.

— Du moins pour le moment, sourit Circé. Monsieur Jackson, salua-t-elle d'une voix séductrice. »

Percy ne répondit pas, gardant la porte bien ouverte jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte et la ferma derrière elle, n'oubliant pas de tourner deux fois la clé dans la serrure. Le brun se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, sentant que l'arrivée de l'actrice à New York et surtout chez lui n'allait pas être sans conséquences et il espérait réellement que son pressentiment était mauvais.

La journée continua, se passant sans plus d'interventions extérieurs désobligeantes et l'heure de se préparer pour l'arriver de Piper et Jason arriva. Percy entendit la porte claquer lorsqu'il était sous la douche et sourit lorsque les petites mains d'Annabeth se posèrent sur son dos, sa bouche sur son omoplate et que son corps chaud se colla au sien.

« Bonne journée ? demanda la blonde alors qu'il se tournait vers elle pour lui voler un baiser.

— Palpitante. J'ai nettoyer la cuisine et le salon en dansant, ma mère m'a appeler pour me rappeler qu'on dîne chez eux vendredi soir et Nico m'a battu à Super Smash Bros en ligne. Une journée tout à fait fascinante en somme. Et toi ?

— La suite de mon dossier compliqué comme d'habitude. Oh, et Malcolm est tombé dans les escaliers sur Vince et ils ont dévalé les marches jusqu'en bas aux pieds de ma mère. C'était plutôt amusant à voir.

— Ta mère déteste Vince encore plus qu'elle ne me déteste. Il a survécu ?

— Je crois qu'il fait parti de la liste noire des gens qui sont interdit d'entrée dans le bâtiment, pouffa Annabeth.

— Je ne dirais pas que suis content mais je le suis quand même, sourit Percy en serrant la blonde contre lui.

— Ça te fait plaisir qu'elle te préfère à lui, hein ?

— Oui, fit-il en souriant comme un enfant. »

Annabeth leva les yeux au ciel et l'embrassa chastement avant de se laver rapidement. Habillé et en train de terminer le repas du soir, Percy sursauta lorsque deux mains claquèrent sur ses épaules et le rire de Jason résonna dans son oreille.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai donné les clés déjà ? marmonna-t-il.

— Parce que tu restes toujours bloqué comme un con dehors et qu'Annabeth a dit qu'elle ne viendrait plus te sauver après la huitième fois.

— Vrai ! s'écria la blonde du salon où elle était avec Piper.

— Merci mon amour, vraiment ! répondit le brun faussement agacé.

— Tu t'ennuies pas trop ? demanda Jason en se servant une bière.

— Si mais mes vacances sont bientôt terminées donc ça va. Je vais survivre.

— Clarisse est vache de te mettre des vacances au milieu de rien, elle aurait pu attendre celles d'Annabeth.

— Ça ne correspondait pas avec les compétitions, soupira Percy. On en a déjà parlé.

— Mmh. Oh d'ailleurs, je l'ai croisée. Clarisse.

— Et ?

— On t'a proposé un contrat pour des sous-vêtements ? Genre vraiment ? ricana Jason.

— Ouais, marmonna Percy agacé. C'est n'importe quoi.

— C'était un contrat avec Circé, c'est pas rien. Une sacré actrice, fit Jason impressionné. J'aime bien sa série.

— Pas moi. Je l'ai croisée, elle a l'air odieuse.

— Tu l'as croisée ? Quand ? s'étonna le blond.

— Aujourd'hui. Elle est passé parce qu'elle savait que j'avais dit non. Elle voulait sûrement me convaincre de changer d'avis mais sa façon de faire m'a agacé. Je l'ai rembarrée.

— Wow. T'as rembarré Circé, mec. Circé !

— Je te l'ai dit, elle est odieuse.

— Même. Annabeth le sait ?

— De quoi ? demanda Percy en se tournant vers Jason.

— L'histoire de la pub et le fait qu'une actrice célèbre soit venu chez vous ? fit le blond comme si c'était une évidence.

— Non.

— Tu devrais lui dire, c'est pas grand chose mais dans le doute, tu devrais lui dire.

— Je lui dirais plus tard, fit Percy en sortant le plat du four. C'est prêt ! »

Jason se lécha les babines et les deux garçons allèrent rejoindre les filles dans le salon pour dîner. La soirée se passa sans encombre, la nuit arriva et ils finirent par se quitter dans la bonne humeur. Percy se coucha tout contre Annabeth et la serra contre lui, déposant un baiser sur son front alors qu'elle se blottissait dans ses bras. Le brun la sentie rejoindre les bras de Morphée rapidement, sa respiration se faisait plus apaisée et il se rappela soudainement qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire pour cette histoire concernant Circé. Le nageur inspira le parfum fruité de la blonde en fermant les yeux. Aucune importance, il lui dirait plus tard.

* * *

 **NDA : les chapitres seront publiés tous les vendredi (sauf en cas d'impossibilités de ma part) !**


	3. Chapter 3

Les lèvres d'Annabeth sur sa joue réveillèrent Percy de la manière la plus agréable qui soit. Le brun ouvrit un œil pour voir sa copine terminer de boutonner son chemisier et sourit en agrippant son poignet pour la faire venir près de lui afin d'avoir un second baiser.

« Bonjour, sourit la blonde en l'embrassant tendrement.

— Salut. Tu t'en vas déjà ?

— J'ai une réunion ce matin. Mais ton téléphone à sonné et je crois que Léo cherche à te contacter.

— Mmh. On doit se voir aujourd'hui.

— Ne faîtes pas de bêtises, souffla Annabeth en se relevant. J'y vais. À ce soir. »

L'architecte attrapa ses affaires et disparu dans le couloir, seul le bruit caractéristique d'une porte se fermant prouvant de son départ de l'appartement. Percy soupira en se frottant le visage puis décida de se lever, sachant pertinemment que Léo n'était pas du genre à traîner au lit et qu'il allait finir par arriver chez lui d'une minute à l'autre. Le brun décida alors de se préparer et de prendre un petit-déjeuner assez conséquent pour se donner des forces afin de survivre à une journée entière avec Léo Valdez. C'est avec la bouche pleine de bacon qu'il ouvrit à son ami et Léo entra sans se faire prier, retirant chaussures et manteau qu'il laissa tomber sur son passage l'air préoccupé.

« Tu pourrais ne pas foutre ton bordel partout ? demanda Percy en shootant dans une basket.

— T'as fait quoi hier ? coupa Léo très sérieusement. »

Le latino lui faisait face, une ride inquiète entre ses deux sourcils, les bras croisés sur son torse et ce tique à la jambe qui montrait bien qu'il se faisait du soucis. Percy avala sa bouchée et haussa les épaules en montrant l'appartement d'un geste vague.

« Je suis resté ici, pourquoi ?

— C'est pas ma question.

— Tu m'as demandé…

— Je t'ai demandé ce que tu as fait, pas où tu étais, le coupa Léo presque sévère. Réponds.

— J'ai fait le ménage, soupira Percy soudainement agacé. C'est quoi ton soucis ?

— C'est tout ?

— Non, j'ai joué en ligne avec Nico et Jason est passé pour dîner avec Piper. Tu me lâches maintenant maman ?

— C'est quoi ça alors ? demanda le brun en sortant de sa poche un magazine people. »

Percy attrapa l'objet et fronça les sourcils en fixant la première de couverture. On y voyait Circé qui sortait d'un bâtiment qu'il reconnu comme son immeuble, et le titre parlait de lui même : « Circé et Percy Jackson ? Une idylle ou un mensonge ? »

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? siffla Percy en ouvrant le magazine à la page de l'article.

— D'où ma question. Heureusement pour toi, il n'y a que eux qui ont l'information et Annabeth ne lit pas ce genre de connerie. Cependant, l'article est moyennement en ta faveur. »

Percy reporta son attention au magazine et commença sa lecture en serrant la mâchoire. « Circé, tout juste revenue de Californie, a été vue quittant le domicile de Percy Jackson, champion Olympique de natation et fils unique du PDG de la multinational Poseidon. L'actrice a alors eu la gentillesse de répondre aux quelques questions posées par le photographe présent sur les lieux, annonçant qu'elle et Percy étaient amis et uniquement amis et qu'ils travailleraient sûrement ensemble d'ici peu. Cependant Circé n'a pas voulu s'épancher sur le sujet mais à tout de même conclu en disant qu'elle était très proche du nageur et qu'ils s'appréciaient beaucoup. Alors ? Vrai ou faux ? Et Annabeth Chase dans toute cette histoire ? »

« Tu as vu Circé ? redemanda Léo plus calmement.

— Elle est passé hier après-midi, expliqua Percy. Elle voulait me parler d'un projet que j'ai déjà refusé.

— Le boulot à deux ?

— Ouais.

— Et ?

— Et rien du tout, je l'ai viré parce qu'elle ressemble à Calypso mais en démoniaque. Elle respire la méchanceté cette nana, et puis je ne vois pas comment je pourrais avoir une relation avec elle ! C'était notre première rencontre !

— Personne ne peut le savoir ça. Mais dans ce cas, y'a pas de soucis, fit le brun en haussant les épaules.

— Léo ! Tu as lu l'article ? Annabeth va me tuer ! Sa mère va me tuer ! Ma mère va me tuer… Oh non, paniqua Percy. Clarisse va me tuer.

— Pour Clarisse, désolé, mais je peux rien pour toi. Ta mère, elle, elle va comprendre, Tina… Tina va juste mettre un contrat sur ta tête et Annabeth ne va rien faire qu'on est d'accord que vous vous dites tout et qu'elle est déjà au courant ? Hein ? »

Percy ne répondit pas, fixant son ami qui se décomposa devant lui avant de lui frapper violemment le bras.

« Mais tu réfléchis jamais ! Elle va te trucider ! Elles vont toutes te trucider et ça sera bien fait pour toi. Pourquoi tu lui as rien dit ?

— Mais j'ai pas eu le temps ! s'écria Percy. On était tout le temps occupé et elle s'est endormi avant que je puisse lui dire.

— Super. Génial. Fantastique.

— Elle va jamais le croire, se reprit Percy. On connaît les journaux, c'est pas la première fois.

— Ouais… C'est vrai ça… Y'a eu le retour de Vince.

— Et Cara Delevingne.

— Ce gars sortit de nul part, là, comment il s'appelait déjà…

— Jeff.

— Ouais, fit Léo en pointant Percy du doigt. Lui. J'ai jamais comprit comment on avait pu le relier à Annabeth alors que sa première réaction quand tu lui as montré sa photo c'était "C'est qui ?". J'ai beaucoup rit ce jour-là.

— Tu vois ! Elle le croira jamais.

— Hum. J'espère pour toi. »

Percy regarda l'article avec une mine inquiète mais se reprit rapidement. Annabeth ne croirait jamais les dires d'un journal people, elle ne les lisait jamais de toute façon et puis elle savait qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas Circé alors pourquoi donc s'inquiéter ? Cependant, une petite voix dans la tête du brun lui soufflait que ça n'allait pas être comme d'habitude, ils n'allaient pas en rigoler en se demandant où diable les photographes avaient trouvés ça. Non, les propos de Circé montraient qu'elle le connaissait, ils montraient une certaine assurance qui ne plaisait pas au nageur.

Son téléphone annonça un appel entrant de Clarisse et le brun grimaça en répondant. Il ne tenta même pas de l'amadouer ni de dire bonjour, Percy laissa la brune décharger son mécontentement à travers l'appareil.

« Tu te fous de qui Jackson ? Qu'est-ce que fichait cette greluche devant chez toi ? Ne me dis pas qu'elle est monté parce que sinon je te t'étripe. Elle est vicieuse, dangereuse et complètement barjot ! Tu sais combien de temps j'ai mit à essayer de me débarrasser de son manageur pour cette publicité à la con ? Deux mois. Deux. Mois. Et toi tu lui redonnes espoirs avec cet article ! Il m'a appelé six fois depuis ce matin, dont deux à quatre heures. Autant te dire que je suis de mauvaise humeur.

— Bonjour.

— Bonjour, siffla Clarisse.

— Elle est venu chez moi, je l'ai rembarré, elle a mentit, il n'y a rien à ajouter.

— Bien. Je vais faire un communiquer sur les réseaux. Je ne veux pas que tu la vois de nouveau, c'est clair ?

— Limpide.

— Je ne veux pas non plus que tu la laisses briser ta relation avec Annabeth, reprit la brune plus doucement. Elle est connu pour être une briseuse de couple, Percy. Fais attention.

— Je ferais attention, promit le brun. Personne ne touchera de près ou de loin à Annabeth.

— Bien. Dans ce cas, on se voit plus tard. »

Clarisse raccrocha avant qu'il ne dise au revoir et Percy fixa son téléphone un instant.

« J'ai entendu "briseuse de couple" et ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, fit remarquer Léo.

— Moi non plus.

— Tu devrais appeler Annabeth.

— Elle est en réunion…

— Envoi lui un message alors. »

Percy hocha la tête et ouvrit l'onglet des messages au moment où il en recevait un de sa copine.

« C'est qui ?

— Annabeth.

— Vous êtes très syncro, s'amusa le latino.

— Tu crois pas si bien dire, soupira Percy en lui montrant son écran. »

 _« On doit discuter. » - Annabeth_

* * *

 **NDA : dernier chapitre de janvier et...**

 **... je fais une pause dans mes publications (pour plusieurs raisons mais tout le monde s'en tape).**

 **Pour ceux qui se demande : non je n'abandonne pas mes fictions (vous n'êtes pas les seul.e.s à vouloir la suite).**

 **Cece**


	4. Chapter 4

Percy arrêta net de couper les tomates lorsqu'il entendit les clés d'Annabeth dans la serrure et Blackjack s'agiter derrière la porte. S'essuyant les mains sur un torchon qui traînait, il alla à la rencontre de la blonde et grimaça en la voyant arriver avec un des fameux journaux people sur lequel Circé faisait la une.

« L'actrice Circé a avoué qu'une amitié entre elle et le sportif, Percy Jackson, naissait entre eux ainsi qu'une collaboration qui ne devrait plus tarder d'après ses dires. Une amitié ou plus encore, il semblerait que les deux personnalités soient très proche d'après nos sources et qu'ils se verraient régulièrement. Mais que devient Annabeth Chase, la fille de l'intransigeante architecte Tina Chase, avec qui Percy Jackson est en couple depuis maintenant cinq ans ? lu Annabeth avant de lever les yeux vers lui. C'est vrai ça, Percy. Je deviens quoi ?

— Ma maîtresse, sourit le brun. Mais ne le dit pas à Circé elle risquerait d'être jalouse.

— Idiot, rit-elle. Tu aurais pu me dire que tu comptais travailler avec elle. »

Percy s'approcha de sa copine et posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour la faire venir jusqu'à lui. Il avait eu peur une seconde qu'elle soit vraiment en colère, mais après réflexion il aurait du savoir qu'elle allait surtout en rire. Ce n'était pas la première ni la dernière fois qu'une personne se faisait passer pour plus qu'un ami dans leur couple.

« Je ne compte pas travailler avec elle, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur la mâchoire de la blonde. Clarisse a dit non, j'ai dit non, Circé n'a sûrement pas l'habitude et elle m'harcèle mais la réponse sera toujours la même.

— Mmh ? Et pourquoi ? soupira Annabeth en profitant de ses caresses.

— Je ne suis pas mannequin et encore moins mannequin pour sous-vêtements, marmonna Percy.

— Hein ? »

Annabeth s'écarta d'un coup et se pinça les lèvres en le tenant par les épaules. À son expression, Percy voyait bien qu'elle avait du mal à ne pas éclater de rire et il soupira de frustration. Pourquoi tout le monde se moquait de lui quand il disait ça ?

« Tu te moques.

— Du tout, sourit la blonde. J'ai quand même une question, fit-elle en reprenant son sérieux et en ouvrant le magazine. Que faisait-elle ici ?

— Elle voulait discuter, elle n'est pas restée.

— Ah oui ?

— Oui, continua-t-il en retournant dans la cuisine. Elle est arrivé ici comme si elle était chez elle, me tutoyant et parlant comme si on était des amis de longue date mais aussi comme si j'étais un idiot qui ne sait pas ce qu'il rate, souffla Percy agacé.

— Elle a peut-être besoin d'un coup de publicité, fit la blonde en le suivant. Ça arrive souvent ce genre de chose dans le monde des célébrités.

— Sauf que je suis un sportif, pas un acteur ni un chanteur. On ne peut pas me laisser nager sans venir m'embêter ?

— C'est parce que tu es beau, sourit Annabeth en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

— Tu trouves ?

— Tu en doutes ?

— Non, sourit Percy. J'aime quand tu me regardes comme si j'étais le plus beau du monde.

— Ça n'a rien à voir, nia Annabeth. Ça c'est parce que je t'aime, je suis aveuglée et donc pas objective.

— Hey ! »

Percy lui pinça la taille doucement la faisant éclater de rire et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent à se courir après dans l'appartement suivit par Blackjack, se jetant coussins et vêtements trainants au visage alors que le repas que Percy préparait commençait à fumer sévèrement.

« Mince ! Mes oignons ! s'écria le brun en sautant au-dessus du canapé.

— Tu prépares quoi ? demanda Annabeth en se laissant tomber dans le canapé avec le chiot.

— Je préparais quoi, tu veux dire. Pizzas ça te dit ?

— À une époque tu voulais me les préparer mes pizzas.

— J'ai dit que Nico les ferait, pas moi ! cria Percy de la cuisine. Et puis de toute façon, Vince ne travaille plus à la pizzeria donc ce n'est plus d'actualité.

— Oh, alors je n'ai droit aux pizzas maisons que lorsque l'un de mes ex bosse dans une pizzeria ?

— Tout à fait !

— Oh, tu entends Blackjack ? Il te fera la même chose avec tes croquettes un jour.

— Ne ligue pas le chien contre moi ! Je t'entends !

— La faute à qui ? »

Percy passa la tête en dehors de la cuisine, regardant la blonde qui avait le chiot sur son ventre à le caresser tendrement. Il sourit et vint déposer un baiser sur son front avant de frotter son nez contre sa joue.

« Tu veux une pizza maison, une pizza industrielle ou des sushis ?

— J'ai vraiment le choix ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

— Autant de choix que tu le souhaites mon amour.

— Sushi.

— Sushi ça sera. »

Percy se releva et attrapa son téléphone pour commander, revenant dans le salon qu'une fois la commande passée et se figea face à Annabeth qui apprenait avec patience à Blackjack à s'assoir. Le brun regarda sa copine dont les cheveux blonds encadraient son visage, ses lèvres étirées en un sourire attendrie et son regard pétillant reflétaient le bonheur qui illuminait son être entier.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

— Rien, sourit Percy. Je t'aime.

— Je t'aime aussi. »

Le brun sentit son estomac faire un looping. Son esprit était là mais ailleurs, imaginant Annabeth avoir la même patience mais non pas avec Blackjack mais avec un bébé, brun aux yeux gris, une jolie bague à la main gauche et un sourire éblouissant, le chien à ses côtés vérifiant que le bébé ne tombe pas. Oui. Il s'y voyait déjà.


	5. Chapter 5

**NDA : hello, je poste en avance parce que je ne pourrais pas vendredi ! En tout cas j'espère que le début de ce tome 2 vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews :) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Chéri ? cria Annabeth de la salle de bain. Tu as sortis Jack ?

— Arrêtes de l'appeler "Jack", c'est Blackjack, râla Percy en attrapant la laisse du chien. J'y vais ! cria-t-il.

— Dépêches-toi ! On part dans trente minutes.

— Dit-elle alors qu'elle n'est pas maquillée, sourit le nageur en attachant le chien. Et ouais, t'entends ça ? Elle hurle mais c'est elle qui n'est pas prête ? Un scandale.

— Je t'entends !

— Je t'aime ! »

Percy sortit de l'appartement suivit du chien qui avait encore un peu de mal dans les escaliers, faisant fondre le couple dès qu'il sautait d'une marche à l'autre. Le chien se promena pendant vingt bonnes minutes pendant que Percy le suivait en regardant son téléphone puis ils rentrèrent pour trouver Annabeth en train de mettre des chaussures à talons qui allongeaient ses jambes à en faire perdre la tête à n'importe quel homme. Et Percy était n'importe quel homme.

« Tu es magnifique, sourit-il en s'approchant. Absolument magnifique.

— Tu es pas mal non plus, fit Annabeth en lui embrassant la joue. On y va ? Tes parents vont nous attendre sinon.

— On n'est pas à cinq minutes, dit-il en retirant la laisse du chien. On l'emmène ?

— En moto ?

— Pourquoi pas ?

— Percy, rit la blonde.

— À plus tard petit chien, fit le brun en embrassant la boule de poils. »

Annabeth caressa le chiot avant de partir précédée par Percy qui mettait son blouson de moto avec un sourire ravit aux lèvres. Il n'utilisait plus tellement son petit bijou, comme il aimait l'appeler, Clarisse passant souvent le chercher en voiture et Annabeth préférant le calme de sa propre voiture pour les longs voyages. Ils ne prenaient donc la moto que pour aller voir leurs parents qui vivaient eux aussi à New York, profitant du bolide pour passer entre les voitures sans avoir à supporter les embouteillages de la ville.

Ils arrivèrent donc devant la maison des Jackson après une petite vingtaine de minutes de route, faisant directement face à Argos qui ouvrit la porte avec un semblant de sourire sur son visage inexpressif. Le blond était toujours content lorsque Percy et Annabeth arrivaient, mettant un peu de vie dans la maison qui semblait vide la plupart du temps. Si vide d'ailleurs que Sally partait le plus possible avec Peter lors de ses voyages d'affaires pour ne pas se retrouver à errer comme une âme en peine entre les murs blancs de la maison.

« Monsieur Percy !

— Salut Argos ! Ça va ?

— Bien, et vous ? Monsieur et Madame Jackson sont dans le salon. Madame semble nerveuse depuis qu'un article sur vous est paru dans le Times.

— Te voir va la rassurer, dit Percy à Annabeth alors que cette dernière retirait son casque. »

Le couple passa la porte et Annabeth se retrouva happée par Sally qui la prit dans ses bras et serra fort en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensible. Amusé par la situation, Percy laissa les deux femmes entre elles et alla dire bonjour à son père qui sirotait un Whisky Pur Malt.

« Ta mère pensait qu'Annabeth t'aurai quitté, j'ai du la rassurer mais comme tu n'appelais pas elle s'imaginait déjà te retrouver en état de mort cérébral dans ton salon.

— La confiance règne.

— Tu n'aurais pas été dans cet état peut-être ? demanda Peter en haussant un sourcil.

— Je… Peut-être. Sauf que nous faisons quelque chose de fabuleux avec Beth, ça s'appelle la communication, se moqua Percy. Elle sait que je ferais jamais ça.

— Elle le sait vraiment ?

— Je l'aime, je lui dis, je lui montre, alors oui, elle sait.

— Percy, soupira Peter Jackson en posant son verre sur le dessus de la cheminé. Je connais Circé, nous la connaissons tous. Elle a été l'égérie de la marque de ton oncle Harry, et j'ai pu faire sa connaissance.

— Et ?

— Et elle est dangereuse. C'est une sorcière, elle prend son pied en détruisant les autres.

— Harry prend son pied en détruisant les autres. Zac aussi.

— Oui, mais elle, c'est différent, fit son père. Écoutes, cette femme est dangereuse, pour ta carrière, pour ta réputation mais surtout, et j'insiste sur ce point, dit-il en pointant du doigt son fils. Elle est dangereuse pour ta relation avec Mademoiselle Chase.

— Une briseuse de couple, Clarisse m'a mit au courant.

— Non, Percy. Une briseuse de couple ce n'est rien comparé à Circé. Elle ne brise pas des couples, elle brise des vies, les éclates au sol comme des vases de cristal et les termines à coup de talons pour en faire de la poussière. Tu te souviens de Chioné ? La princesse de glace ?

— Une patineuse artistique qui a gagné les Jeux Olympiques il y a quelques années. Elle est morte, suicide.

— C'est faux.

— Quoi ? s'écria le brun en fixant son père.

— Chioné s'est effectivement suicidée mais on l'a poussé à le faire. Circé était sa "meilleure amie" d'après les journaux, cependant elle était aussi la responsable de ses malheurs. Elle a détruit son couple, détruit sa famille. Son père et ses frères ont tournés le dos à Chioré lorsqu'on a découvert qu'elle se droguait. C'était faux. Son petit ami de l'époque l'a quitté pour Circé et son sponsor est allé voir ailleurs. »

Percy avala difficilement sa salive en écoutant son père parler de la chute de Chioré, s'imaginant un instant à sa place. Sa famille et ses amis contre lui, Clarisse lui tournant le dos emmenant sponsor et coach, Annabeth partir avec un autre et Circé comme nouvelle meilleure amie. Lui, seul. Plus seul que la mort.

« Je sais que Clarisse a du te mettre en garde contre elle, continua Peter sans voir la panique dans les yeux de son fils. Mais je vais le faire à mon tour. Ne t'approches pas, ni de près, ni de loin.

— C'est limpide.

— Quant-à Annabeth, soupira Peter avant de frapper l'arrière de la tête de Percy. Tu attends quoi bon sang ?

— Hein ? Mais quoi ?

— Une fille pareil ça ne nous tombe pas dessus à tous les coins de rues. Tu attends quoi pour la demander en mariage ?

— Je… J'attends le bon moment. On en parle parfois mais…

— Mais ? insista Peter.

— Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit prête.

— Et bien demande-lui. Tu ne sauras pas si tu ne tentes pas. »

Percy acquiesça silencieusement, les mots de son père se frayant un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau, tournant encore et encore, mélangeant la mise en garde et ses sentiments pour Annabeth, la peur de la perdre se faisant encore plus présente. Le brun se détourna de son paternel pour rejoindre sa mère et sa copine qui discutaient dans la cuisine en ouvrant une bouteille de vin offerte par Monsieur D.

« Comment ça ? fit la voix de Sally faisant piler net Percy qui se mit à écouter aux portes comme un enfant.

— J'ai eu peur un instant, souffla Annabeth. J'ai confiance en lui, mais… Enfin tu l'as vu, elle est… Bon sang.

— Oui, de quoi mettre notre confiance en soi à la poubelle, mais Annabeth, n'oublie pas que vous avez traversé bien pire qu'une actrice en mal de potin.

— Je sais.

— Et si tu veux le garder près de toi, demande-le en mariage, rit Sally. Nous sommes au vingt-et-unième siècles.

— Maman, coupa Percy les faisant sursauter toutes les deux. »

Le brun s'épaula à la porte en souriant alors qu'elles échangeaient un regard paniqué.

« Si tu me laissais faire comme le gentleman que tu as fait de moi ?

— Tu es lent, souffla sa mère. Je n'aurais jamais de petits-enfants à cette vitesse.

— Et toi tu vas trop vite, rit le brun. »

Sally passa devant lui et il profita qu'Annabeth la suive pour venir la prendre dans ses bras, marchant tout contre elle jusqu'au salon. Ce n'était pas la première fois que sa mère faisait ce genre de commentaire, cependant, c'était une première que ça vienne de son père. En regardant Annabeth alors qu'elle riait avec Sally, Percy sourit et se dit qu'il allait falloir arrêter d'y penser et se mettre en action. Oui. Il allait le faire.


	6. Chapter 6

Percy décida de se lever en même temps qu'Annabeth ce jour-là pour aller nager et reprendre les entraînements malgré ses vacances. Sous la douche alors qu'Annabeth sortait le chien, Percy se demandait comment il allait pouvoir faire sa demande, quelle bague elle aimerait, et tout un tas de bêtise dans le genre.

« Hey, souffla la blonde dans son dos le faisant sursauter.

— Hey, sourit-il en se tournant vers elle. »

Percy glissa ses mains sur la peau nue de la jeune femme qui se colla à lui sans attendre, plongeant ses propres doigts dans les cheveux mouillés et ébouriffés de Percy dont le regard semblait devenir de plus en plus bouillant.

« Tu pensais à quoi ? Tu ne m'as pas entendu rentrer. »

Le brun se retrouva prit par surprise, paniquant intérieurement en sachant qu'il répondait toujours à cette question lorsqu'elle la posait. Son regard se fit fuyant, il lâcha les hanches de la blonde qui fronça des sourcils alors qu'il passait une main anxieuse sur son visage mouillé.

« Rien, rien d'important.

— Tu es sûr ?

— Ne t'inquiètes pas, tenta de la rassurer le jeune homme. »

Annabeth hocha la tête, peu convaincue mais ne dit rien. Elle se détourna de Percy pour se doucher à son tour, le jeune homme sortant de la salle de bain en se traitant intérieurement d'idiot. Elle allait finir par se douter de quelque chose s'il réagissait de la sorte à chaque question, il fallait qu'il se détende mais surtout qu'il arrête de douter de lui-même concernant sa demande.

« J'y vais, dit Annabeth soudainement alors qu'il regardait son téléphone.

— Déjà ?

— J'ai une réunion.

— Tu en avais déjà une en début de semaine, fit-il légèrement contrarié qu'elle parte si tôt.

— Et bien j'en ai une seconde, lâcha-t-elle sans le regarder. À ce soir.

— Annabeth ? »

La porte claqua, signe qu'elle était partie mais surtout qu'elle était énervée et Percy se demanda s'il en était la cause ou pas. Se tournant vers Blackjack qui remuait de la queue, le brun soupira et se prépara pour rejoindre le centre sportif où il s'entraînait après avoir averti Clarisse. Il avait besoin de nager.

« Plus long tes mouvements, Percy, dit Tyson en marchant près de lui autour de la piscine alors qu'il se démenait dans l'eau. C'est ça, parfait. Ta respiration, moins saccadée. Ok, on fait une pause, tu devrais boire un peu. »

Percy ne se fit pas prier et sortie de l'eau, s'enroulant dans sa serviette et attrapant sa bouteille d'eau qui l'attendait sur le rebord.

« Mon temps ?

— Pas mal, t'as fait mieux.

— Mince.

— Tu peux pas être parfait tout le temps, le rassura Tyson. Mmh, t'as de la visite. »

Percy leva vivement la tête, espérant au fond de lui qu'Annabeth serait là mais il fit face à une brune qui le fit soupirer d'agacement. Derrière, des journalistes épiaient la scène avec leurs appareils photos.

« Percy, sourit Circé.

— Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? cracha le brun.

— Je viens prendre des nouvelles, j'ai cru comprendre que c'était tendu entre votre petite amie et vous, dit-elle en insistant sur le vouvoiement. J'en suis navrée.

— Vraiment ?

— Mais oui !

— Et bien je suis ravis de vous dire que ce ne sont que des rumeurs puisqu'Annabeth et moi allons très bien, et notre relation encore mieux.

— C'est parfait, sourit Circé d'une manière si hypocrite que Percy failli avoir la nausée. Je me demandais si vous aviez, avec votre manageur, réfléchi à ma proposition.

— Oui.

— Et donc… ?

— La réponse reste la même. C'est un non. »

Il vit son œil tressaillir d'énervement, sa bouche se pincer et ses doigts se crisper les faisant ressembler aux serres d'un aigle prêt à attaquer sa proie.

« Bien, parfait, dit-elle d'un ton cassant. »

Percy fronça des sourcils lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui mais décida de ne pas montrer qu'elle le rendait nerveux, ne bougeant pas d'un centimètre alors qu'elle était presque collée à lui.

« Ce n'était pas la réponse attendue, chuchota-t-elle près de son oreille, son souffle tapant contre son cou. »

Circé lui fit un sourire, glissant ses mains sur son torse et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser le coin de sa bouche, le prenant par surprise alors qu'il tenait sa serviette d'une main et sa bouteille de l'autre. La brune se détacha une seconde après, ne lui laissant pas le temps de se dégager lui-même et lui sourit, fière d'elle, avant de repartir après un dernier clin d'œil pour lui mais aussi pour les journalistes.

« Mmh, fit la voix rauque de Tyson. Je pense que tu devrais rentrer Percy.

— Hein ? Pourquoi ?

— Pour gérer la colère de ta copine quand ça va arriver jusqu'à elle. »

Le brun blêmit, n'ayant pas pensé une seconde à ça avant que Tyson ne le mentionne. Annabeth allait le tuer, et cette fois, pour de vrai.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'arriver à l'appartement que les photos avaient déjà fait le tour d'internet et Clarisse le harcelait déjà de message de mort et de _GIF_ représentant de lugubres personnages qui s'amusaient à tuer des gens à coup d'épée ou à coup de couteau. Percy frissonna lorsqu'il se retrouva face au visage enfoncé d' _Oberyn Martell_ , personnage de la célèbre série télévisée _Game of Thrones_ mort tragiquement et de manière assez violente, suivit d'un _emoji_ représentant un couteau.

Il passa le temps en attendant Annabeth en lui cuisinant un repas digne d'un grand restaurant mais aussi en cherchant sur internet quelques idées de bagues qui pourraient plaire à la blonde. Blackjack jappa de bonheur lorsque la clé de la blonde s'introduisit dans la porte, Percy, lui, se sentit soudainement très anxieux alors qu'il s'avait qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal et Annabeth n'était pas du genre à se laisser aller dans les rumeurs, le dernier article en étant la preuve concrète.

« Salut, dit-il en se levant alors qu'elle entrait dans l'appartement. »

Annabeth ne lui répondit pas, elle le fixa et Percy sentit son estomac et son cœur de serrer lorsqu'il croisa le regard blessé de la blonde.

« Annabeth…

— Je ne veux rien entendre.

— Je…

— Tais toi, s'il te plaît, souffla-t-elle en resserrant son sac à main contre elle comme pour se protéger. »

Percy tenta de s'approcher mais se ravisa lorsqu'elle dévia le regard vers le sol puis vers la chambre, y allant d'un pas qu'elle semblait vouloir sûre. Lorsqu'elle revint vers lui avec un sac en main, Percy commença à paniquer, se postant devant elle pour l'empêcher de passer, pour l'empêcher de partir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Je vais chez Grover.

— Annabeth, s'il te plaît.

— J'ai besoin de réfléchir, dit-elle doucement. De temps.

— Ce n'est pas…

— Percy, le coupa-t-elle. S'il te plaît. »

Le brun avala difficilement sa salive, la gorge serrée et le cœur battant, il la regarda passer devant lui et partir sans un regard en arrière alors que Blackjack semblait aussi perdu que lui, ne comprenant pas pourquoi sa maîtresse repartait aussi vite qu'elle était revenue. La porte claqua de nouveau derrière la jeune femme, laissant Percy seul au centre de son appartement, les paroles de son père faisant écho dans sa tête.

 _« Elle ne brise pas des couples, elle brise des vies. »_

 _« C'est une sorcière. »_

 _« Elle est dangereuse pour ta relation avec Mademoiselle Chase. »_

 _« Ne t'approches pas. »_


	7. Chapter 7

Percy était allongé sur son canapé, le regard dans le vide, Blackjack installé confortablement contre son ventre. Il avait reçu plusieurs coups de téléphones, de sa mère, de Clarisse, de Nico, même de Thalia, avait reçu des dizaines et des dizaines de messages mais aucun venant de la seule qui importait. Annabeth était aussi muette qu'une tombe, ne répondant à aucunes de ses tentatives pour lui parler, finissant même pas éteindre son téléphone.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Un bruit derrière la porte attira son attention, le faisant se relever alors qu'une clé s'introduisait dans la serrure et que la porte s'ouvrait doucement laissant passer Jason et non la blonde qui faisait battre son cœur. Percy soupira et se rallongea sans un mot, laissant son cousin venir s'installer sur le fauteuil près de lui.

« Je suis au courant.

— J'imagine.

— Je suis au courant pour Annabeth, Percy. Grover m'a appelé, elle est chez lui.

— Je sais.

— Tu as…

— Essayer de lui parler ? Tu me prends pour qui Jason ? Évidemment. Sauf qu'elle ne répond pas. »

Un long silence prit place entre les deux hommes, l'un fixant le plafond en caressant inconsciemment son chien, l'autre fixant le chien qui semblait comprendre que quelque chose se passait.

« Tu as merdé.

— Il ne s'est rien passé ! siffla Percy agacé.

— Tu as vu les photos ? Même si c'est un jeu d'ombres et de lumière, ça reste très maladroit.

— Je n'ai pas regardé.

— Tu devrais. »

Percy soupira et attrapa son téléphone qui gisait sur le sol, se connectant à internet pour avoir accès aux premières photos. Une de Circé arrivant au complexe sportif, une de lui s'entraînant alors que c'était interdit au public, une autre de lui discutant avec Tyson, puis Circé qui sourit en s'approchant, eux deux discutant, elle si proche qu'on pourrait croire qu'elle est dans ses bras puis le baiser. S'il n'avait pas été là, s'il ne savait pas qu'elle l'avait embrassé au coin des lèvres, Percy serait tombé dans le panneau comme tout le monde. L'angle de la photo, la façon dont Circé était positionné, le timing… Tout faisait croire qu'ils s'embrassaient amoureusement.

« Ce n'est pas… Ce n'est…

— Écoutes Percy, tenta Jason. Tu es mon cousin alors je pense avoir le droit et l'obligation de te dire que là, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle va revenir. »

Percy ouvrit de grands yeux et se leva d'un bond, faisant sursauter le chiot qui s'était endormi.

« Non, non tu ne comprends pas ! s'écria-t-il en faisant les cent pas. J'étais en entraînement, elle est arrivé pour me parler de son contrat à la con et j'ai encore dit non ! Ça ne lui a pas plu, elle m'a dit qu'elle attendait une autre réponse et après elle m'a embrassé sur la joue ! C'est l'angle de la photo, Jason ! C'est l'angle.

— Ok, calme-toi ! Je te crois ! fit le blond en l'arrêtant dans sa démence. Je te crois.

— Annabeth doit savoir.

— Elle va savoir, on va faire en sorte qu'elle sache, d'accord ?

— Ok.

— En attendant, il faut qu'on se renseigne sur Circé. Papa m'a parlé d'elle, il dit qu'elle n'a personne dans sa vie à part son manageur mais personne ne sait qui il est. Un fantôme le gars.

— Elle a forcément une famille, ou des amis.

— Rien. Du moins pas d'après le chef de la sécurité de l'entreprise de mon père. Thalia a demandé un coup de main à Bianca, elle a vérifié les antécédents médicaux de Circé, mais c'est vide. Elle n'a rien non plus, à croire qu'elle n'existait pas avant de devenir connu.

— Un nom de scène ?

— Peut-être.

— Alors je fais quoi ? Je vais voir Annabeth en lui disant que la nana est une menteuse et qu'il ne faut pas la croire ? Que je l'aime elle et personne d'autre et que…

— Que ?

— Que ça fait quelques jours que je cherche la bague parfaite pour la demander en mariage, souffla Percy en s'asseyant lourdement.

— Je suis désolé, fit Jason.

— Dis pas ça, j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'a quitté pour toujours quand tu dis ce genre de chose.

— Ouais, pardon. Écoutes, je vais aller voir Piper pour lui demander de se renseigner auprès de sa mère. Apolline* est une déesse Hollywoodienne, elle connait tout sur tout le monde, on a peut-être une chance de trouver ce que cache Circé. En attendant, va prendre une douche et va voir Annabeth.

— D'accord, merci.

— De rien, la famille c'est fait pour ça, sourit le blond. »

Jason le laissa et Percy alla prendre une douche comme prévu. L'eau avait le pouvoir de le détendre, de lui faire du bien, de l'aider à réfléchir. Il sorti après de longue minutes sous le jet de la douche et se retrouva en serviette dans l'entrée lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. Il s'attendait à voir Léo ou un autre de ses amis mais pas elle.

« Circé.

— Bonjour Percy, pouvons-nous nous tutoyer maintenant ? demanda la brune avec un sourire. Je vois que ta petite copine n'est pas là, c'est dommage.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, siffla le brun.

— Un contrat ?

— Non, dit-il en reculant jusqu'au dossier du canapé. Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment ? Je me doute que tu te fiches de ce contrat stupide. Des marques de luxe qui te veulent comme égérie il y en a à la pelle, alors je répète la question : qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Ou plutôt, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

Circé sourit vicieusement et prit une grande inspiration, se penchant pour tenter de caresser Blackjack mais le chiot en décida autrement, reculant en grognant avec un air menaçant qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Je m'ennuie.

— Comment ça ?

— Je m'ennuie, répéta Circé. Et quand je m'ennuie, je me trouve une occupation. Tu es ma nouvelle occupation, toi le prince de New York, le prodige de la natation, la personnalité préférée d'Amérique du Nord. J'ai rencontrée une certaine Calypso à Los Angeles, un peu naïve voir complètement débile cette fille, ricana Circé. Cependant, elle n'arrêtait pas de parlé de toi et de tes amis, de ta relation si parfaite avec Miss Chase. J'ai voulu voir si votre relation était réellement parfaite. Il faut croire que non.

— Tu es…

— Ne sois pas vulgaire, le coupa-t-elle. Ça ne va pas avec ton si beau visage.

— Dégages.

— Pas avant que tu me dises une dernière chose.

— Laquelle ?

— Que dirais-tu à Annabeth Chase si tu pouvais la voir, là, maintenant ? »

Percy respira profondément.

« Je t'aime.

— Oh, fit la brune en souriant. Elle répondrait sûrement quelque chose comme : "Je t'aime aussi Percy." Enfin, sauf si elle écoute les rumeurs. Surtout la prochaine.

— Qu… Quoi ?

— Un montage audio est si facile à faire, fit la brune en reculant jusqu'à la porte. On se voit plus tard mon cœur. »

Circé sortie de l'appartement laissant Percy abasourdi, en serviette, sur son canapé. Blackjack regardait son maître d'un air curieux alors que le brun se décomposait au fur et à mesure. Que venait-il de se passer ? Que venait-il de faire ?

* * *

 _*Apolline est Aphrodite (j'ai écrit une petite histoire sur les parents sur Wattpad si vous voulez)_


	8. Chapter 8

« _"Je t'aime._

 _— Je t'aime aussi Percy."_

— Voici l'enregistrement audio qui a fuité après le piratage du téléphone de l'actrice Circé, dit le présentateur du show télévisé. Il semblerait que Percy Jackson et Circé aient une relation bien plus qu'amicale, et la disparition d'Annabeth Chase aux côtés du sportif semble correspondre avec cette nouvelle relation qui tombe comme un cheveu dans la soupe. C'est vrai, continua l'homme en costume. Circé débarque à New York et soudainement tout s'enflamme, nous qui pensions que Percy allait enfin faire sa demande à la fille unique de Tina Chase voilà que le couple se sépare avant même qu'on le ne remarque quelque chose. Alors est-ce un nouveau coup de Circé ou la réalité ? N'oublions pas que dès qu'elle s'approche de quelqu'un, la vie de cette personne semble s'effondrer. La question est donc la suivante, enfin les questions : est-ce réel ? Et si ça ne l'est pas, à qui veut-elle nuire ? Percy ou Annabeth ? Nous continuons d'enquêter et… »

Percy éteignit la télévision sans un mot. Blackjack assit à ses côtés regardait son maître avec un œil préoccupé, comprenant bien qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. Le vibrement de son téléphone attira leur attention vers l'objet et Percy l'attrapa sans soupirer à l'idée de lire de nouvelles insultes. Depuis que la rumeur s'était répandu, les gens lui tournaient le dos, comme l'avait prédit son père. Ses « fans » l'insultaient, les supporters n'approuvaient pas que Circé soit présente à ses entraînements et les sponsors semblaient bien d'accord. Seuls ses amis semblaient comprendre mais il avait ce doute incessant qui lui vrillait les entrailles, ce doute qu'ils allaient finir par faire comme les autres, partir et ne plus se retourner.

 _« Bonjour Percy, je pense qu'il faut que l'on discute toi et moi. Retrouve-moi si tu le peux au Starbucks de la première avenue dans une heure. À plus tard, Annabeth. » - Annabeth_

Ce qui choqua Percy en premier lieu fut le ton formel qu'elle n'utilisait qu'avec ses clients ou avec Léo pour rire, un délire incompréhensible entre eux. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça avec lui. Jamais. Percy se mit à paniquer, elle allait le quitter et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il le savait.

Il avait envie d'y aller à ce café, pour la voir, la toucher, lui parler. Mais il avait aussi envie de fuir ce café, de ne jamais y aller pour rester dans sa bulle de déni qui l'enveloppait si bien. Pourtant, il se prépara. Il n'avait pas le choix en fin de compte, ne pas y aller ne changerait rien à part peut-être qu'elle serait encore plus en colère contre lui. Pas la meilleure idée en somme.

Il arriva devant la façade du Starbucks et soupira. Son attention fut tout de suite happée par la présence d'Annabeth dans un coin de la salle, emmitouflée dans un gros pull qui devait appartenir à son père ou à Grover, la blonde fixait son chocolat d'un air morne. Ses cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval mal faite lui donnait un air malade, son teint blafard et les cernes sous ces yeux n'aidant pas. Percy sentit son cœur se serrer en l'imaginant pleurer à cause de lui, en l'imaginant souffrir à cause de lui.

« Salut, dit-il dans un souffle alors qu'il prenait place face à elle.

— Bonjour.

— Désolé, y'a eu un soucis sur la route, j'ai prit plus de temps que prévu.

— C'est pas grave. »

Un silence gênant comme il n'en avait jamais eu entre eux prit place et Percy sentit sa respiration se faire plus pressée, son sang bouillonnant dans ses veines et ses poumons se contracter douloureusement alors qu'Annabeth levait les yeux vers lui.

« Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir, dit-elle doucement comme si sa voix avait quitté son corps en même temps que son bonheur.

— Oui.

— Je pense que c'est pour le mieux.

— Annabeth…

— Pour moi mais aussi pour toi. Tu seras libre et…

— Je ne veux pas ! coupa-t-il brusquement la faisant sursauter. Je ne veux pas, répéta Percy dans un souffle. Je te veux toi.

— Arrêtes.

— Il faut que tu m'écoutes d'abord ! Ce qu'il se passe, c'est irréel, c'est…

— Percy je t'en pris, sanglota Annabeth le faisant s'arrêter net. Tu ne peux pas dire ça après lui avoir dit… Après… »

Annabeth prit le temps de calmer sa respiration alors qu'il restait muet, incapable de répondre.

« C'est mieux comme ça. Je demanderais à Grover de venir chercher mes affaires d'ici peu. »

Percy aurait voulu hurler qu'il en était hors de question, qu'il l'aimait plus que sa propre vie et qu'il ferait tout pour elle, mais il ne fit rien. Annabeth se leva, laissant un billet sur la table pour payer sa consommation et s'en alla la tête basse et les épaules secouées par ses larmes. Il l'avait perdu.

Il l'avait perdu.

Perdu.

Annabeth.

Le prénom de la blonde résonnait dans sa tête, son visage meurtri tournant dans sa mémoire. Il l'avait perdu.

Percy se fit réveiller par Blackjack qui réclamait de quoi manger et le brun se leva pour lui servir ses croquettes, retournant se coucher sans un mot, sans un geste de plus. Il n'était qu'un zombie depuis une semaine, verrouillant sa porte et éteignant son téléphone, personne n'avait pu venir le voir depuis qu'Annabeth avait mit le point final à leur relation.

« Percy ! fit une voix derrière la porte d'entrée. Percy, c'est Nico. Ouvres. »

Rien.

Le brun regardait l'oreiller inoccupé à côté du sien, fixant l'endroit où la jeune femme dormait habituellement.

« Percy ! Ouvres, fit la voix de son cousin. Ok, si tu es derrière, écartes toi. Léo, dégommes-moi cette porte.

— C'est comme si c'était fait. »

Un bruit tonitruant se fit entendre puis plus rien. La porte d'entrée se déverrouilla et les garçons entrèrent, cherchant Percy jusqu'à le trouver en boule sous sa couverture, un t-shirt d'Annabeth plaqué contre son nez.

« Bon sang, siffla Léo. C'est lui cette odeur ?

— Ok, étape numéro 1, lui faire prendre une douche, soupira Nico. Jason ?

— Je vais faire couler l'eau. »

Tout ce passa sans que Percy ne réagisse, comme s'il n'était qu'un légume, qu'un corps sans âme. Les garçons le mirent sous l'eau et attendirent qu'il se lave mais sans grand résultat. Nico grommela des insultes envers son cousin mais se retrouva bien vite en caleçon sous le jet d'eau pour venir s'occuper de lui, Jason tentant de faire réagir Percy alors que Léo préparait de quoi manger après avoir sorti Blackjack.

Percy se fit installer par Jason sur le canapé, et ce dernier alluma une série Netflix amusante pour le détendre pendant qu'ils s'occupaient de l'état de l'appartement. Une semaine sans sortir mais aussi sans sortir le chien. C'était un véritable dépotoir.

« Faut que tu parles, Percy, dit Nico soudainement. À nous, à Perspéhone même si tu le veux, mais faut que tu parles.

— Elle m'a quitté.

— Oui.

— Bon sang, siffla Jason. Vous deux, vous avez un manque de tact !

— C'est un fait, Jason, reprit Léo. On ne va pas dire non pour lui faire plaisir. Elle l'a quitté. Point. Faut que ça rentre et qu'il digère.

— Il faut…

— Ils ont raison, Jason, le coupa Percy. Je dois digérer. Je vais y arriver, il me faut juste du temps.

— Tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose ?

— Vous pourriez m'amener chez mes parents ?

— Ouais. On va faire ça. Je vais préparer une valise, souffla Nico. Appelez Sally, elle s'inquiète. »

C'est ce qu'ils firent. Sally les attendait devant la porte d'entrée du Complexe Poséidon lorsqu'ils arrivèrent avec Percy et Blackjack, le chiot, ravit d'être de nouveau sorti, couru jusqu'à la maison et alla directement jusqu'au bureau de Peter pour dire bonjour. Percy, lui, resta interdit devant le bâtiment qu'Annabeth avait totalement fait rénové.

« Je veux ma chambre.

— Tu es sûr ? Tu auras plus d'indépendance ici et…

— Maman. Je veux juste ma chambre, s'il te plaît. »

Sally acquiesça. Percy monta les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre d'enfant, croisant son père et son chien en haut qui attendaient. Peter prit son fils dans ses bras, le laissant aller à ses émotions, et pour la première fois depuis qu'Annabeth avait disparu de son champs de vision une semaine plus tôt, Percy éclata en sanglot.


	9. Chapter 9

Percy était allongé sur le canapé, la tête bien calée contre les genoux de sa mère alors qu'elle lisait un roman en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux comme lorsqu'il était enfant. La télévision en fond sonore, le brun se réveilla de sa léthargie lorsqu'il entendit le nom « Circé » être prononcé par le présentateur du dimanche qui accueillait l'actrice vêtu d'un ensemble Chanel pour l'occasion.

« On va changer, fit Sally soudainement.

— Non. Je veux entendre. »

Sa mère soupira mais ne dit plus rien, attendant elle aussi la suite.

« Bonjour Circé !

— Bonjour, sourit la brune. Je suis si contente d'être là. »

Percy chuchota une insulte.

« J'aimerais quelques explications sur votre retour à New York, c'est possible ?

— Oh bien sûr. En fait, je suis revenue pour Percy, fit le brune en rougissant.

— Percy Jackson ?

— C'est ça. Nous avons fait connaissance lors d'une soirée de son amie Calypso, une jolie blonde qui sortait avec Léo Valdez, vous voyez ?

— Le nom me semble en effet souvent lié à celui des Jackson, oui.

— Et bien nous nous sommes rencontrés là-bas et ça été le coup de foudre.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui. Il n'y avait que quelques modalités à régler si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, grimaça Circé.

— Annabeth Chase ?

— Hum.

— Il était donc encore avec Annabeth Chase au début de votre relation ?

— C'était dur pour moi, mais j'acceptais qu'il prenne son temps pour la quitter. Ils ont quand même passé quelques années ensemble.

— Et maintenant ?

— Maintenant nous sommes libres de vivre notre amour au grand jour, fit l'actrice avec un sourire rayonnant.

— C'est une belle histoire d'amour qui commence et… »

La télé se coupa soudainement, Sally et Percy se tournèrent vers Peter qui reposa la télécommande sans un mot.

« Tu pars ? demanda Sally.

— J'ai des rendez-vous. Je reviendrais tard ce soir. Percy, Tyson t'attend pour un entraînement.

— Je veux pas.

— Tu y vas, ce n'est pas négociable. »

Le ton utilisé par Peter ne laissait effectivement pas de place à la discussion, cependant Percy n'était pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit, mentalement mais encore moins physiquement. La porte claqua sur Peter et Sally reprit ses caresses dans les cheveux de son fils.

« Peut-être que ça te changerais les idées.

— J'ai pas envie de me changer les idées.

— Percy…

— Elle me manque maman, souffla-t-il d'une voix brisée. Tellement.

— Je sais mon grand.

— Je nous voyais déjà marié et avec un bébé, je me voyais déjà avec elle, vieux, à regarder la mer d'une maison sur le bord de la plage pour le reste de notre vie. Ça ne se fera pas.

— Tu n'en sais rien.

— Tu ne l'as pas vu, tu n'étais pas là. Elle était si… Ce n'était pas de la colère, elle était comme brisée.

— Comme toi.

— Je l'ai mérité. Pas elle.

— Ne dis pas ça, Percy, le gronda Sally. Personne ne mérite de souffrir.

— J'en suis pas si sûr, souffla Percy. »

Sally lui donna un coup à l'oreille pour le faire réagir, un coup qui le fit sursauter et se relever, l'obligeant à faire face aux regards colérique de sa mère.

« Écoutes moi bien Persée Jackson, tu ne mérites pas d'être malheureux, Annabeth non plus. La seule responsable de cette histoire, c'est cette actrice en robe moulante qui s'amuse du malheur des autres. Mais la roue tourne, dit-elle plus doucement. Tu vas te relever, vous allez vous relever, et si le destin le veut, vous retournerez ensemble.

— Et s'il ne le veut pas ?

— Vous vivrez votre vie chacun de votre côté, mais heureux. Et Circé ne sera plus qu'un vilain souvenir.

— Mais c'est avec elle que je veux vivre ma vie, soupira Percy.

— Je sais. »

Percy se remit contre sa mère, se laissant bercer par les paroles réconfortantes de Sally qui ne savait pas comment réagir face à la détresse de son fils. Jamais Percy n'avait connu un pareil chagrin d'amour. Jamais il n'avait été amoureux comme il l'était d'Annabeth d'ailleurs. Ces copines à l'école n'avaient rien de fascinantes et Percy avait surmonté ses ruptures sans ciller. Là. Il avait mal. Son corps le faisait souffrir, il avait du mal à marcher et sa tête semblait être prise dans un étau en fer. Ses idées étaient délirantes, brouillonnes, il était incapable de se concentrer plus de dix secondes sur quelques choses, oubliant tout un tas de chose jusqu'à se nourrir.

Will et Nico débarquèrent alors que Sally préparait des cookies bleus, se jetant sur le canapé autour de Percy pour allumer la télévision.

« Je préfère pas, marmonna ce dernier.

— Flash infos, ça fait le tour des réseaux, fit Nico en cherchant la chaîne people. Sally !

— Oui ?

— Faut venir voir ça.

— Venir voir quoi ? demanda la mère de Percy en arrivant.

— Ça. »

Will montra l'écran du doigt, écran sur lequel apparaissait Peter Jackson en costume bleu nuit, le visage fermé et sévère, Clarisse LaRue à ses côtés et un bandeau défilant sous eux annonçant en rouge et blanc : « Flash info : Peter Jackson dément la relation "Pircé" entre son fils et l'actrice ! »

« Piper m'a appelé tout à l'heure, expliqua Will. Elle était avec Clarisse lorsque Peter à appeler. Il semblerait qu'il se sente vachement plus concerné que ce que l'on pense et je ne comprend pas pourquoi.

— Grover a dit que Tina commençait à s'agiter elle aussi. Ils préparent quelques choses, ça sent pas bon pour Circé.

— Attendez, Tina et Papa ? Mais ils se détestent !

— Chéri, fit Sally. On fait beaucoup de chose pour nos enfants, même des choses que l'on aime pas.

— Oui, certes, fit Léo qui sortait de la cuisine. Mais il y a une différence entre faire quelque chose pour sauver son enfant et faire quelque chose pour sauver le couple de son gosse. Il y a quelque chose qu'ils savent et pas nous.

— Tu recommences, soupira Nico.

— T'étais où ? demanda Will.

— J'ai fait un détour par le Complexe.

— Attends, qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient savoir de plus que nous ? demanda Percy totalement perdu.

— J'en sais rien. Grover m'a dit qu'Annabeth était partie de chez lui, elle ne répond plus non plus et il ne sait pas où elle se trouve. Peut-être que Circé l'a enlevée et Tina demande de l'aide à ton père. Ou alors, Annabeth est partie sous les conseils de sa mère pour éviter de se retrouver sous les projecteurs et Peter va foutre son nez dans les affaires des Chase. Ou alors…

— Il est détraqué, soupira Will.

— Tina a pour ennemi des mafieux qui ont kidnappé Ananbeth et Circé n'était qu'une diversion ? Ou alors des aliens…

— Ça suffit Léo, coupa Nico.

— Mes théories sont possibles.

— Tes théories sont improbable surtout, continua Will. Mais l'idée qu'ils savent quelque chose et nous non reste la bonne.

— Les garçons, sourit Sally amusée. Je pense qu'ils réagissent uniquement comme n'importe quel parent réagirait en voyant son enfant triste.

— Tu ne réagis pas comme ça, remarqua Nico.

— Peter est un homme d'action, tout comme Tina. Ils réagissent de manière similaire, tout comme je réagis de la même manière que Frédérick. Annabeth doit être chez son père.

— Quelqu'un a vérifié chez son père ? demanda Will. »

Nico resta muet, Léo haussa les épaules. Mais l'idée que son père pouvait lui cacher quelque chose remuait en Percy comme une mer agitée. Il sentait que ses amis avaient raison sur un point mais il ne pourrait encore dire lequel. Percy attrapa la télécommande et augmenta le son. Il voulait savoir.


	10. Chapter 10

_« Flash info : Peter Jackson dément la relation "Pircé" entre son fils et l'actrice ! »_

Percy regardait son père à la télévision, impressionné par l'aura imposante qui se dégageait de celui qu'il considérait comme son modèle. Peter Jackson, froid et implacable, fixait la caméra d'un regard pénétrant dans son costume sur mesure bleu nuit qui mettait en valeur ses yeux et ses cheveux. À ses côtés, droite comme un i et aussi impressionnante que terrifiante, Clarisse LaRue jaugeait du regard les personnes présentes, son tailleur noir aux coutures d'or lui donnant une certaine prestance.

« Monsieur Jackson et la manageuse de son fils, Clarisse LaRue, sont ici avec nous en direct pour démentir au sujet d'une certaine relation entre Percy et Circé. Monsieur Jackson ? Qu'avez-vous à dire ?

— Rien. Il n'y a rien à dire, répondit Peter d'un ton si calme qu'on imaginait bien la tempête qui allait arriver par la suite.

— Comment ça ? demanda le journaliste surexcité.

— Il n'y a rien à dire parce que Circé n'a aucune relation, ni de près, ni de loin, avec mon fils. Le supposé contrat qu'elle a mentionné à été mit de côté il y a des mois par Clarisse ici présente, trouvant le projet absurde et complètement hors de sujet concernant la carrière de Percy.

— De quel contrat s'agissait-il, Mademoiselle LaRue ?

— Un contrat de mannequinat. Et je profite de cette interview pour annoncer qu'à aucun moment mon client ne posera pour une marque de luxe. Percy Jackson est un sportif, s'il doit être l'égérie d'une marque, elle sera en rapport avec son métier.

— Alors Circé a bien été en contact avec Percy avant ces dernières semaines ?

— Non, singla Peter. Le contrat a été proposé par mail, la réponse a été par mail. Aucune rencontre jusqu'à la toute première il y a deux semaines.

— Alors Circé aurait menti sur sa rencontre avec votre fils ?

— Sur sa rencontre et sur sa relation.

— Mais ils se sont bien embrassés, non ?

— Quelqu'un vous a-t-il déjà embrassé par surprise, mon cher ?

— Et bien… Oui une fois.

— Avez-vous eu le temps de réagir ?

— Non, souffla le journaliste.

— Je suppose qu'une explication n'est plus de mise, cependant, si ce genre comportement n'est pas toléré chez le gente masculine, il ne l'est pas non plus chez nos comparses. La prochaine fois, nous porterons plainte pour agression sexuelle. Cette interview est terminé. »

Peter se détourna sans attendre, Clarisse sur les talons et les journalistes aux alentours se mirent à déblatérer à une vitesse incroyable. La télévision s'éteignit soudainement, Percy se retrouvant face à son propre reflet et l'espoir dans son regard ne laissait pas de doute à ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Annabeth allait voir ça, elle allait comprendre et elle allait lui pardonner.

« Peter est un monstre, sourit Léo. Je l'aime.

— Il est déjà prit, s'amusa Sally.

— Léo, ton téléphone, dit Will.

— Oh, c'est Calypso. Je reviens.

— Il l'aime toujours ?

— Hum, non, je crois qu'il l'apprécie vraiment en tant qu'amie. Elle doit avoir entendu parler de l'histoire. »

Percy n'écoutait déjà plus. Son esprit était toujours porté sur cette interview qui démontait point par point chaque choses dites par Circé plus tôt. Son père avait fait les choses en grand, une conférence de presse avec Clarisse pour l'épauler, de quoi mettre les points sur les i et les barres sur les t.

« Chéri ? Tu es un peu pale, tu devrais aller te coucher, chuchota Sally près de son oreille.

— D'accord. »

C'est vrai qu'il était fatigué, très fatigué même. Trop peut-être. Il monta les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre et se laissa tomber dans son lit, attrapant l'un des t-shirt d'Annabeth pour venir le coller contre son nez. Il n'arrivait à s'endormir qu'avec son odeur près de lui, imaginant toujours qu'elle était là, avec lui.

 _« Je pense que c'est pour le mieux. »_

 _Annabeth._

 _« Pour moi mais aussi pour toi. Tu seras libre. »_

 _Je ne veux pas ! Je te veux toi._

 _« Percy je t'en pris. »_

 _« Tu ne peux pas dire ça après lui avoir dit… »_

 _« C'est mieux comme ça. Je demanderais à Grover de venir chercher mes affaires d'ici peu. »_

Percy se réveilla en sursaut, les mots d'Annabeth encore encré dans son crâne alors qu'il tentait d'allumer la lumière de sa chambre. Deux jours que son père avait donné son interview et aucunes nouvelles, ni de lui, ni d'elle, ni de personne d'ailleurs. Sally avait appelé Perséphone mais cette dernière était occupée au Canada avec un patient important, impossible de se déplacer. Percy était donc seul avec sa mère, restant silencieux la plupart du temps, dormant quand il n'était pas immobile dans le salon à fixer la fenêtre.

Se levant pour rejoindre la cuisine, Percy tenta de rester silencieux alors que le jour se levait à peine sur New York, du moins, il en avait l'impression. Cependant, lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec le four, il se rendit compte qu'il était sérieusement décalé puisque midi n'allait pas tarder à sonner.

« Annabeth. »

Percy sursauta et se tourna vers le son de la voix, une voix qu'il connaissait bien. Pieds nus, il marchait en silence jusqu'au bureau de son père qui était dos à lui, son téléphone portable collé à l'oreille et une main posé sur son bureau, tapotant le bois avec impatience.

« Je sais. … Je le sais. Vous êtes autant en tord l'un que l'autre, siffla Peter. Lui parce qu'il n'a pas réagit de la bonne façon et qu'il s'est laissé faire comme un idiot, toi parce que tu n'as pas pensé une seule seconde à prendre le recul nécessaire pour comprendre. J'ai mis cinq ans à t'accepter comme ma future belle-fille alors on ne va mettre autant d'effort à la poubelle à cause d'une greluche un peu trop collante. … Bon sang, vous devriez être les premiers à savoir qu'il faut communiquer avec ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous. … Si tu me passes ta mère je raccroches, grogna le brun. Je ne te demandes pas la lune, je veux juste que tu viennes discuter avec lui. … Oui. Ici et maintenant. … Et bien je vais venir te chercher si ce n'est que ça le problème. J'arrive dans vingt minutes. »

Peter raccrocha et se tourna vers Percy qui le fixait la bouche ouverte, incapable de réagir face à ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux.

« Tu as vingt minutes pour te préparer, je vais chercher ta copine.

— Je… D'accord.

— Percy !

— Oui ?

— Ne l'énerve pas. »

Percy fronça des sourcils, regardant son père passer devant lui sans comprendre. Comment ça ? Depuis quand les états d'âmes d'Annabeth étaient devenus la priorité de Peter Jackson ? Nico avait raison, il savait quelque chose.


	11. Chapter 11

Annabeth arriva une heure après le départ de Peter, ce dernier sur les talons alors qu'il la poussait gentiment jusqu'au salon du Complexe où Percy attendait, lavé et habillé, assit sur le canapé sans bouger.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Percy eut soudainement le souffle coupé par la vision de la blonde qui semblait fatiguée, encore plus que lui. Il se leva d'un bond pour lui faire face, son père lui faisant un léger signe de tête comme pour lui rappeler ce qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt.

Peter posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule d'Annabeth avant de partir, les laissant seuls au milieu du Complexe qui avait vu leur relation se créer et évoluer jusqu'à cette catastrophe qu'elle était aujourd'hui.

« Tu vas bien ? demanda Percy inquiet de la voir si mal.

— Pas vraiment, et toi ?

— Pas vraiment.

— J'ai vu l'interview de ton père.

— Ah oui ? fit Percy en se redressant.

— Je suis désolé, souffla Annabeth en baissant les yeux sur ses mains. J'aurai du comprendre que tout était faux, j'aurai du…

— Prendre du recul et m'écouter, compléta Percy doucement. On aurait du prendre le temps de parler.

— C'est ma faute, commença à sangloter la blonde.

— Hey, fit-il en posant ses mains sur ses joues. On est autant responsable l'un que l'autre. Ne pleure pas, s'il te plait. Je le supporte pas. »

Annabeth hocha la tête et renifla légèrement avant d'agripper le t-shirt de Percy entre ses doigts et de se coller à lui. Leur étreinte était douloureuse, deux cœurs brisés qui tentaient de se reconstruire en se collant le plus possible l'un à l'autre.

« Tu sens mon parfum, marmonna Annabeth.

— Hein ? Oh. J'ai peut-être récupéré quelques-uns de tes vêtements pour dormir avec, dit Percy en rougissant.

— C'est mignon.

— Comment tu arrives à sentir ça ? demanda-t-il.

— J'ai un bon odorat.

— C'est nouveau ?

— Y'a pas mal de choses de nouvelles depuis quelques temps, souffla la blonde en se dégageant de lui. »

Percy plongea son regard dans le gris des yeux d'Annabeth, y trouvant tout un tas de doutes qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu voir ici, ni ailleurs.

« Tout va s'arranger. Avec l'interview de papa et de Clarisse, Circé va nous laisser tranquille.

— Et si elle continu ?

— On va se battre. Il est hors de question qu'elle détruise notre vie. Je t'aime, toi, personne d'autre.

— Je t'aime aussi. Mais j'ai peur, souffla Annabeth. Elle a ce truc qui fait que tout le monde l'aime et on voudrait lui offrir la lune sur un plateau d'argent.

— Annabeth, ce truc qu'elle a avec les autres ne marche pas quand on est déjà totalement amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle n'est pas tombée sur les bonnes personnes.

— J'ai peur qu'elle finisse par y arriver. Que tu partes et que je me retrouves seule avec… »

Percy attendit que la jeune femme termine sa phrase mais elle n'en fit rien, préférant aller s'assoir sur le canapé en soufflant.

« Excuse-moi. Je suis fatigué et ça joue sur mon humeur. J'ai du mal à réfléchir correctement.

— Tu es sûre que ça va ? s'inquiéta Percy.

— Oui, sourit la blonde. Ça va.

— Tu ne veux pas que j'appelle un médecin ou…

— Je sais déjà ce que j'ai, le coupa Annabeth.

— Tu es malade ?

— J'ai besoin de la savoir hors d'état de nuire, j'ai besoin d'être certaine que l'on peut passer au-dessus de ça.

— On va le faire, on l'a toujours fait ! s'exclama Percy en s'agenouillant devant elle. On va s'en sortir, c'est juste un mauvais moment, et quand elle sera loin, on reprendra nos vies sans même repenser à cette histoire. Tu… enfin, tu pourrais commencer par revenir à la maison ?

— J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps encore, et j'ai besoin de ma mère.

— De ta mère ?

— Je suis un peu perdu en ce moment, Percy, et ma mère m'aide à réfléchir et à comprendre comment réagir face à… ça.

— Circé ?

— Entre autre.

— Entre autre ? Tu me caches quelque chose, c'est ta maladie ?

— Je ne suis pas malade, sourit la blonde.

— Alors quoi ?

— Je suis enceinte. »

Percy resta muet, interdit face à la jeune femme, la bouche entrouverte et le regard fixé sur le visage d'Annabeth qui attendait un semblant de réaction.

« Percy ?

— Tu…

— Oui.

— Tu le sais…

— Depuis que je suis chez Grover. J'étais vraiment mal et Geneviève s'inquiétait, elle m'a fait faire un test. C'est pour ça que je suis aller chez ma mère.

— Je…

— Oui.

— Je vais être papa ? fit le brun doucement, comme un murmure. On va avoir un bébé.

— Percy.

— On…

— Percy ! le coupa Annabeth en posant ses deux mains sur ses joues. Je n'ai encore rien décidé. Et c'est pour ça que je dois être certaine de nous avant de faire un choix.

— On va avoir un bébé, répéta Percy le regard fixé dans celui de la jeune femme. On va l'avoir et je vais m'occuper de Circé. Elle ne te fera rien, elle ne nous fera plus rien. Je te le promets.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

— Je vais appeler les autres, on va avoir besoin d'un coup de main, dit Percy en se relevant. Tu me suis ? »

Il lui tendit la main. Une main qui voulait tout dire. On est ensemble, on se soutient, je suis là, je ne te laisserai pas. Annabeth sourit et prit sa main, entrelaçant leurs doigts alors que son cœur ratait un battement. Elle était si belle, elle était parfaite et il avait failli la perdre pour toujours. Percy se retourna en entendant la porte du Complexe s'ouvrir sur son père, sa mère et Tina Chase, plus terrifiante que jamais dans son tailleur pantalon blanc comme neige.

« Oh seigneur, sourit Sally les larmes aux yeux. Je suis si contente.

— Devenir grand-mère n'était pas dans mes priorités, souffla Tina. Mais bon. Je suppose que maintenant nous n'avons plus le choix.

— Ça explique tout, soupira Sally sans écouter son ancienne camarade de classe.

— Ça explique quoi ? demanda Percy.

— Une femme enceinte à des sauts d'humeurs et est souvent très fatiguée. Ça explique donc pourquoi Annabeth n'a pas réagit comme tu le pensais et pourquoi elle a préféré se protéger plutôt que d'affronter Circé.

— Ah oui ? demandèrent-ils curieux.

— Bon sang, soupira Sally. L'instinct de protection maternelle arrive très tôt et… Et je ne devrais même pas à avoir à l'expliquer, siffla la brune en dardant un regard furieux à Peter et Tina. Viens ma chérie, je vais te faire un thé. »

Sally attrapa la main d'Annabeth et la traîna jusqu'à la cuisine, laissant Percy seul avec son père et sa belle-mère, ou tout comme.

« Tu as un plan d'action ? demanda Tina au jeune homme.

— Et bien… Non.

— Parfait. Moi j'en ai un.

— Ah oui ? demanda Peter.

— Oui. Il va nous falloir tes deux frères, mon cher Peter, mais surtout, il va nous falloir l'aide d'Hailey*.

— Hailey ?

— Mmh. »

Percy ne savait pas qui était cette Hailey, mais son père n'était pas très à l'aise à l'idée de revoir cette femme. Cependant, Tina n'avait pas tord, l'aide de ses oncles allaient être la bienvenue. Circé n'était pas n'importe qui, il allait falloir faire ça de manière subtile. Il allait tout arranger, il allait retrouver Annabeth et ils allaient être heureux avec leur bébé.

* * *

 _*Hailey est Héra !_


	12. Chapter 12

Percy regardait Tina Chase et Annabeth discuter depuis le salon du Complexe Poséidon. Il n'entendait pas un mot de ce qu'elles se disaient mais la conversation semblait des plus sérieuse. Les coudes enfoncés dans ses genoux, il serrait ses doigts à s'en blanchir les phalanges en attendant de savoir ce que voulait faire Annabeth.

Son père attendait paisiblement que ses deux frères arrivent, sa mère attendait près de lui que sa copine revienne et non pas que dans la pièce avec eux mais aussi dans sa vie. Cependant après une longue conversation avec sa propre mère, Percy avait comprit que les réactions d'Annabeth avait été exagérées par le surplus d'hormones dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude, rendant son objectivité flou et sa confiance en elle presque inexistante.

« On a raté quoi ? susurra une voix à son oreille le faisant sursauter.

— Bon sang, Léo !

— Quoi ?

— Mais t'es arrivé quand ?

— Ça fait cinq bonnes minutes mais tu ne me répondais pas alors j'ai pensé qu'en te postillonnant dans l'oreille j'aurai le droit à plus de réaction de ta part.

— Tu… »

Sa phrase fut coupée par l'arriver non pas d'une mais d'un attroupement de personne de sa famille. Jason, Zac et Béryl Grace, Nico, Harry et Maria Di Angelo, Piper McLean suivit par Will Solace et Grover Underwood qui vinrent s'installer près de lui en fixant leurs parents rejoindre ses propres parents.

« On a loupé quoi ? demanda Jason.

— Tu veux la version longue ou la version courte ?

— Celle qui explique ton état moins cadavérique mais plus paniqué, dit Nico curieux.

— J'ai surpris mon père en train de discuter avec Annabeth au téléphone. Il est aller la cherché pour qu'on discute mais il avait l'air d'en savoir plus que moi sur son état.

— L'état d'Annabeth ? Pourquoi ? Elle est malade ? s'inquiéta Grover en posant un regard paniqué sur sa meilleure amie toujours en pleine discussion avec Tina.

— Non.

— Et donc ?

— On a discuté, elle m'a parlé de ses craintes et j'ai promis de gérer le problème.

— Et nos parents sont là pour mettre au point un plan diabolique, c'est ça ? demanda Jason.

— C'est ça.

— Super, Circé est donc presque officiellement morte.

— Donc, toi et Annabeth, demanda Piper en faisant attention à ses mots. C'est comment ?

— J'en sais rien. Elle dit qu'elle a besoin de temps et qu'elle veut être certaine que Circé n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir pour me laisser revenir dans sa vie et…

— Et ? »

Percy resta silencieux un instant, fixant son regard sur la silhouette de la blonde. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, leurs émotions s'entrechoquèrent et Percy sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Il l'aimait tellement, il ne pourrait pas vivre sans elle. Et puis maintenant qu'elle était enceinte, lui qui y pensait depuis quelques temps maintenant.

« Percy ! l'appela Léo.

— Désolé, tu disais ?

— On veut la suite de ta phrase.

— Je me souviens pas. »

Mensonge. Mais il ne savait pas ce que voulait faire la blonde et tant qu'elle n'avait pas clairement dit qu'elle voulait ce bébé avec lui, tant qu'elle n'avait pas clairement dit qu'elle voulait de lui et qu'ils allaient pouvoir reprendre leur vie ensemble, il ne dirait rien.

« Bien ! fit la voix forte d'Harry. Perséphone est coincée au Canada et l'autre mégère refuse de venir tant que notre grand-frère adoré est ici donc, Tina ?

— Je vais l'appeler.

— C'est très aimable.

— Qui l'eu cru… marmonna Peter.

— On a entendu, siffla Tina. Où est Frédérick ? Il faut qu'il soit là.

— Pourquoi ? demanda le père de Percy avec un sourire de requin. Tu ne te sens pas en position de force ?

— On est jamais de trop pour calmer vos idées démentes, intervint Sally.

— J'aime que tu me trouves dément, sourit Harry.

— Est-ce qu'on peut se concentrer une seconde, soupira Zac.

— J'appelle Hailey. »

Un long silence prit place dans le Complexe, seulement interrompu par la sonnerie qui retentissait du téléphone de Tina Chase.

« Allô ?

— Hailey ? C'est Tina.

— Oui. Tu veux ?

— On aurait besoin d'un coup de main.

— "On" ?

— Moi et… ma future belle-famille si les choses continus dans ce sens.

— Ah. Tu es donc avec les trois frères.

— Salut Princesse ! s'amusa Harry.

— Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? soupira Hailey.

— Un coup de main, répéta Tina. Tu as sans doute eu vent des derniers scoops sur ma fille et son copain ?

— Il l'a trompé avec la gamine d'Hélios.

— Ah.

— Ah. »

Un nouveau silence prit place dans le Complexe, Harry plus contrarié qu'il ne l'était en premier lieu. Il se tourna alors vers le petit attroupement des jeunes et alla les rejoindre en attrapant Annabeth au passage. Son bras sur les épaules de la blonde, il fit signe à Percy et Nico de se décaler pour s'asseoir entre eux, collant Annabeth à Percy qui glissa un bras autour de la taille de la blonde.

Un regard, un sourire, les deux amoureux se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre, attendant une explication de la part d'Harry.

« C'est qui Hailey, papa ? demanda Nico.

— L'ex de Zac. Une sacré garce mais sacrément maline.

— Super, marmonna Jason.

— Et Hélios ?

— Un gars qui était dans notre lycée à l'époque. Il ramenait tous les potins à Hadrian pour le journal du lycée. À l'époque, il a fait croire à la police que j'avais enlevé Perséphone.

— Mais c'est totalement dingue ! s'écria Piper. Il aurait pu ruiner votre vie !

— Il aurait pu. Mais c'était sans compter sur notre tendre psychologue qui a ruer dans les brancards. Parfois je me dis que c'est elle que j'aurai du épouser, rigola Harry sous l'œil critique de son fils. Ça va, je rigole.

— Alors Circé est la fille de ce gars ? demanda Annabeth.

— Ça ne m'étonne pas, aussi fourbe l'un que l'autre. Mais maintenant qu'on a cette information, une riposte est possible, sourit le père de Nico.

— Comment ça ?

— Il suffit de reproduire le même schéma. Nous avons mit à terre son père il y a des années, il est temps que sa fille descende de son petit trône. »

Le petit groupe regardait Harry avec curiosité, voyant bien que ce dernier savait exactement ce qui allait se passer. Percy détourna les yeux vers son père et sa mère, sa main toujours accrochée à la taille d'Annabeth de peur qu'elle s'éloigne encore de lui.

« Piper ! s'écria Zac.

— Oui ?

— Appelle ta mère. Nous allons avoir besoin de ses stylistes.

— Pourquoi ça ? demanda Jason.

— Et bien pour le gala voyons, sourit Tina.

— Le gala ? »

Tous étaient perdu face aux visages réjoui de leurs parents. Frédérick arriva à cet instant précis, trouvant sa fille dans les bras de Percy et son ex-femme avec un sourire digne d'un chat prêt à bondir sur sa proie.

« Très bien, qui va tuer qui ? soupira-t-il.

— Personne ne va tuer personne, expliqua Sally.

— Nous allons faire un grand gala de charité mené par nos quatre entreprises, le plus grand et le plus prisé de New York. Vous allez tous mettre la main à la pâte parce qu'il aura lieu dans deux semaines et pendant ces deux semaines, nous allons faire en sorte que personne ici présent ne soit vu de près ou de loin par la presse, fit Peter avec un sérieux à toutes épreuves. L'organisation va se faire vitesse grand V, nous aurons très peu de temps pour en faire un évènement qui vaut le déplacement, c'est pour ça que Léo, tu vas appeler Calypso. Je veux qu'elle vienne avec toutes ses copines mannequins et actrices, Percy, tu vas appeler Rachel…

— Non mais c'est… tenta d'interrompre Will qui voyait déjà le désastre arriver.

— Tu vas appeler Rachel. Nous allons avoir besoin du soutien médiatique des Dare. Clarisse, tu fais revenir Bianca et Thalia ici, Perséphone va revenir dans la semaine. Tous le monde va être mit à contribution. »

Le ton était donné, les ordres claires, le Gala Poséidon allait se faire dans deux semaines et Circé tomberait de son piédestal ce soir-là. Percy ne savait pas encore comment mais il avait ce sentiment que son père contrôlait la situation, que Tina allait être derrière eux et qu'ils ne risquaient rien.

Annabeth se tourna vers lui, son regard gris le transperçant comme une lance d'argent.

« Tout ira bien alors ?

— Tout ira bien, répéta-t-il. »

Un léger sourire, une pression des doigts, il sentait déjà que les choses s'amélioraient.


	13. Chapter 13

Le Gala Poséidon allait bientôt commencé. Percy était en train d'enfiler son costume sous les yeux scrutateurs du styliste de la mère de Piper, vérifiant chaque plis, chaque ourlet avec attention jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parfait. Tout devait être parfait, tout allait être parfait. De leurs tenus au déroulement de la soirée.

Nico entra dans l'espèce de loge où il se trouvait, ajustant sa cravate noire qui mettait en valeur sa chevelure de jais. Son cousin s'assit sur le fauteuil de velours rouge qui se trouvait près de lui, ignorant le styliste qui semblait à deux doigts de mourir en le voyant triturer le morceau de tissus qui pendait à son cou.

« Papa dit que tout est en place, annonça Nico.

— Tu as vu Annabeth ?

— Avec sa mère et Piper.

— Et elle va bien ?

— Elle va bien.

— Et les autres ?

— Will est aller chercher Rachel et Calypso, Jason se bat avec le costume de Léo, Piper s'occupe de rendre parfaite Tina et Annabeth, Thalia termine les préparatifs avec ta mère et Maria, Béryl vérifie que tout est prêt, Harry termine son discours avec Perséphone, ton père et Zac sont en train de donner les dernières instructions au service de sécurité.

— Ok. Où est Clarisse ?

— Elle arrive, elle est aller prévenir le service press que les photos et vidéos seront autorisées pendant tous le gala, l'info n'aura pas le temps de filtrer que les portes seront fermées pour le début de la cérémonie. »

Percy hocha la tête et se tourna vers son propre reflet. Ses cheveux étaient relevés dans un décoiffé parfaitement étudié par le coiffeur qui l'avait prit en charge en début d'après-midi, sa tignasse se mouvant en quelques vagues désordonnées et gracieuses qui lui donnaient cet air espiègle d'un enfant sur le point de faire une blague. Ses yeux étaient plus sombre, signe d'une fatigue et d'un semblant de tristesse qui venait lui voiler le regard, sa mâchoire serrée et son corps crispé dans ce costume sur-mesure qui mettait en valeur sa carrure de sportif.

« Hé, ça va ? demanda Nico en le fixant.

— J'ai envie que toute cette histoire s'arrête une fois pour toute.

— Ça va se finir. Ça se finit ce soir, Percy.

— Je sais. »

La porte s'ouvrit à la voler sur Clarisse LaRue habillée d'une robe de soirée noire qui semblait être faite pour elle. La brune regarda les deux cousins et s'approcha pour remettre en place leurs cols même s'ils n'en avaient pas besoin.

« N'oubliez pas, on laisse Harry parler, on fait bonne figure et surtout Percy, tu ne perds pas ton objectif de vue, d'accord ?

— D'accord.

— On y va. »

Tout commençait maintenant.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur une assemblée déjà bien présente, des célébrités, des sportifs, des politiques, beaucoup de journalistes et de paparazzi, des personnalités publics que le monde adoraient, tous étaient là en tenu de soirée pour le Gala Annuel de Charité de la multinationale Poseidon, soutenu par l'entreprise d'Architecture Athena & Co, mais aussi par les deux frères de Peter Jackson et le richissime Monsieur Dare. Tous étaient là à attendre l'arriver des invités d'honneurs, tous se tournèrent vers Percy lorsqu'il arriva aux côtés de Clarisse et Nico, rejoignant Léo et Jason qui attendaient près de la grande scène où jouait un groupe de jazz.

« Alors ? demanda Clarisse.

— Will vient d'arriver avec Rachel et Calypso. Rachel s'occupe des portraits à réaliser comme lui a demandé Peter, Calypso va faire la conversation à notre invitée d'honneur.

— Où sont nos parents ?

— Ils arrivent. »

En effet, les grandes portes s'ouvrirent sur les trois frères suivis par leurs femmes qui se faisaient plus discrètes pour rejoindre leurs enfants. Thalia et Bianca arrivèrent elles aussi, et Annabeth profita que l'attention soit sur les trois hommes pour se matérialiser près d'eux.

« Percy ? C'est ton moment. »

Le brun prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna vers Annabeth pour avoir un regain de courage. La blonde sourit tendrement en lui serrant prestement la main et il s'éloigna, croisant Rachel qui lui fit un discret signe de tête et Calypso qui vint lui agripper le bras.

« Percy ! s'écria-t-elle fortement.

— Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop ? marmonna-t-il avec un sourire crispé.

— Tout est dans l'extravagance mon cher, expliqua dans un murmure la jeune actrice. Il faut que je te présente à une très bonne amie ! »

Percy sourit, amusé par le jeu de Calypso qui le traina jusqu'à la cible principale de ce plan farfelue, Circé. La brune sourit en le voyant et vint embrasser sa joue alors qu'il se tendait comme un arc, gardant son bras bien autour de la taille de Calypso.

« Circé, je te présente Percy. Percy, mon amie Circé. On s'est rencontré sur un plateau à Los Angeles.

— Je la connais, sourit le brun.

— Très bien même, compléta Circé. Merci pour l'invitation d'ailleurs, j'ai été agréablement surprise. Cela veut-il dire que tu reprends en considération mon offre ?

— Oh, ils vont faire le discours ! coupa Calypso en se postant entre les deux. »

Percy sourit, le timing était parfait. Il croisa de nouveau le regard de Rachel qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Pour le moment, tout était parfait.

« Mes chers amis, commença Peter. Je suis très heureux de vous accueillir au sein de la compagnie Poseidon ce soir pour ce gala de charité dont les fonds seront reversés à l'association des orphelins de Long-Island. Cependant, je crois que mon très cher frère, Harry, a quelques mots à vous dire. »

Peter et Harry se serrèrent la main, comme si cela était nécessaire alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas quitté depuis le début de ces manigances, puis Harry se posta devant le micro. Son costume noir constellé de fil d'argent le rendait presque terrifiant, sa barbe bien taillée et ses cheveux attachés en un chignon qui en ferait pâlir de jalousie certain hipster le rajeunissait considérablement, et sa similarité avec Nico n'était que plus flagrante.

« Mesdames, messieurs, mes frères et moi sommes ravis de vous avoir avec nous ce soir. Vous savez, il n'y a rien de plus important que la famille, d'ailleurs, nos femmes et nos enfants sont tous là ce soir, parmi vous, pour profiter de cette soirée incroyable. Mais je ne suis pas là pour vous parler de ma famille, je suis là pour vous parler d'une autre famille qui a, il y a fort longtemps, explosé.

Vous souvenez vous d'Hécate ? Une actrice si célèbre que son visage était connu du monde entier, tuée dans un accident de voiture alors qu'elle allait à son salon de beauté fétiche. Une triste histoire n'est-ce pas ? Elle laissa derrière elle son mari et une petite fille. Repartons encore un peu plus loin si vous le voulez bien.

Pendant nos années lycées, mes frères et moi avons été les cibles de nombreux commérages, tous venant d'un seul et même homme qui, jaloux et cupide, n'aimait pas ne pas être au centre de l'attention. Cet homme est devenu par la suite, le mari de cette cher Hécate. Navré pour elle. Il l'a tué. Les rumeurs sont aller très fort à ce sujet, mais il a été inculpé il y a de ça des années pour avoir saccagé la voiture de sa femme afin qu'elle meurt dans un accident.

Pourquoi ? Je suis aller lui demander en personne en prison. Il m'a avoué ne pas avoir supporter l'attention sur sa femme, il n'était plus qu'une ombre, puis sur sa fille qui lui volait les quelques regards qu'Hécate lui accordait encore. La jalousie est bien le pire des défauts, mes amis.

Je vous vois me regarder avec vos airs perplexe, est-il devenu fou ? Pourquoi parle-t-il de ça ? J'en reviens à mon premier point. La famille, il n'y a rien de plus important à mes yeux, et depuis quelques temps, une femme s'en prend à mon neveu que vous connaissez tous puisqu'il s'agit du fils de Peter, Percy Jackson. Médaillé d'or aux Jeux Olympiques, un petit prodige dans son domaine mais surtout, une bonne personne malgré un sens de l'humour douteux et une passion étrange pour tout ce qui est bleu, mais que voulez-vous, mes enfants étaient déjà parfait, la génétique était donc de mon côté. »

Les convives rirent, Jason s'outra dans son coin, les gens commençaient à se tourner vers Percy entouré de Calypso et de Circé qui était figée depuis le début du discours.

« Voyez-vous, mon cher neveu n'a pas eu la vie facile ces dernières semaines à cause d'une jeune femme, une jeune actrice qui a décidé de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Vous connaissez sans doute son nom, Circé est à la tête de nombreuses séries, mais la connaissez-vous vraiment ? Je ne pense pas.

Je vous présente donc Circé, fille de la célèbre Hécate et du terrible Hélios, aussi belle et talentueuse que sa mère, aussi malsaine et déranger que son père. Maintenant, continua Harry en se pendant sur le pupitre avec un sourire presque démoniaque. Souvenez-vous de cette charmante Chioné, une déesse du patinage artistique qui est morte il y a quelques années. Qui était là ? Circé. Souvenez-vous de la prometteuse Médée qui n'avait que le talent pour elle, une terrible rumeur à circulé sur elle et sur mon autre neveu, Jason, comme quoi elle aurait tenté de le droguer pour arriver à ses fins et devenir la nouvelle Apolline.

Oh oui, pour ceux qui ne suivent pas, mon cher neveu est dans une relation sérieuse avec la fille unique de notre précieuse Apolline et du célèbre Tristan McLean. Mais revenons à nos moutons. Médée a disparu dans la semaine et n'ai jamais réapparu. Qui a lancé la rumeur ? Je vous laisse devinez, elle se trouve aux côtés de Percy et elle n'est pas blonde.

Maintenant que les choses ont été mises à plat, ma chère Circé, sourit Harry. Si tu nous disais ce que tu veux à notre famille ? De l'argent ? Un peu d'amour ? Je suis navré, l'argent est contrôlé par nos femmes et l'amour est distribuée par les mêmes qui ont accès aux comptes en banques. C'est Thalia que tu aurais du faire chanter, pas Percy. »

Percy se tourna vers Circé qui fixait Harry avec un regard assassin mais terrifié. Pour la première fois, son secret si bien gardé était révélé aux grands publics. Pour la première fois, elle ne menait pas la danse. Circé serra les poings et tourna les talons, assaillie de toute part par les journalistes et les photographes. Au loin, Rachel sourit, son appareil en main.


	14. Chapter 14

La porte de la chambre de Percy s'ouvrit à la volée sur Piper McLean et Clarisse LaRue qui tenait dans sa main un journal ou plutôt un magazine people dont le titre était criard.  
« Confrontation assassine entre les Trois Grands de New York et l'actrice Circé : "C'est Thalia que tu aurais du faire chanter, pas Percy." »

Clarisse lança le journal au visage dudit Percy alors que Piper sautillait jusqu'à lui pour venir s'assoir à ses côtés sur son lit.

« Il faut que tu le lises.

— Bonjour, vous allez bien ? Moi pas fort, mais vous avez l'air de n'en avoir rien à faire.

— Percy !

— Ça va, j'ai pas besoin de le lire, j'étais là, vous aussi d'ailleurs.

— Tu vas le lire oui, siffla Clarisse.

— Pas la peine d'être agressive, marmonna le brun en ouvrant le journal. Confrontation entre les Trois Grands et Circé, nanana, ouais, je sais, nanana… lu rapidement Percy. "Harry Di Angelo a prit la défense de son neveu au Gala de Charité de la multinationale de son frère, épaulé par ce dernier et Zac Grace, le plus âgé des trois, ils étaient entourés par leurs familles mais aussi par la directrice d'Athena & Co, Tina Chase. Harry a révélé au monde entier ce soir-là la vérité concernant l'actrice Circé mais aussi concernant deux affaires qui ont remués les médias il y a de ça plusieurs années. Circé sera convoqué par les tribunaux dans le mois pour répondre de ses actes d'après le procureur qui annonce que son statut de célébrité ne changera rien à ce qu'elle a fait." Circé va aller en prison ?

— Non, fit Clarisse. Elle n'a fait que pousser les gens mais elle n'a pas réellement les mains sales.

— "Tina Chase nous a accordé quelques minutes et a répondu aux questions que nous nous posions : Ma fille et Percy Jackson sont aujourd'hui séparés uniquement à cause des méfaits de Circé. Leur relation sans l'intervention de cette sorcière serait toujours au beau fixe et je ne me fais pas de soucis pour eux, je sais qu'ils retourneront ensemble quand les choses seront arrangées."

— Tina ne te hait plus autant il semblerait, sourit Piper.

— Elle dit ça uniquement pour les journaux, en vrai elle a sûrement une poupée vaudou à mon effigie pour y planter des aiguilles et des couteaux empoisonnés.

— Continu, souffla Clarisse lasse de son imagination.

— "Nous avons tenté de discuter avec la principale concernée, Annabeth Chase, mais elle semblait bien trop gardée par ses amis pour que l'on puisse s'en approcher. Impossible d'avoir des informations de son côté, impossible de mettre la main sur Percy Jackson, il ne nous restait plus que Circé qui avait fuit la cérémonie à toute vitesse. Notre journaliste a retrouvé sa trace et a réussi à lui tirer quelques mots : De toute façon je dois retourner à Los Angeles pour la saison 3 de ma série, je n'ai pas le temps pour ces histoires débiles qui n'ont ni queue ni tête."

— Elle s'en va ! s'écria Piper.

— Elle s'en va, répéta Percy en soupirant. J'ai cru qu'elle aller rester pour toujours.

— Thalia est à deux doigts de mettre un contrat sur sa tête alors même si elle reste, elle ne vivra pas assez longtemps pour t'embêter plus encore, lança Clarisse en vérifiant ses mains.

— Et regarde, avec les photos que Rachel a prit au gala, on voit qu'avec un soucis d'angle tout peu changer. Là, on dirait que tu embrasses Calypso, même photo, angle différent, on dirait que tu embrasses le gars derrière. Elle a fait un travail fabuleux.

— Merci, dit Percy en regardant sa manageuse. Vraiment.

— C'est mon boulot de te sortir du pétrin, Jackson. Maintenant, tu vas te lever de ce lit, faire ton sac et retourner chez toi sans oublier ton chien. Tu ranges ton bordel, tu nettoies tout et une fois que tout est niquel en passant par ta personne, tu vas me faire le plaisir de rejoindre ta chérie pour la faire revenir chez vous. J'ai été claire ?

— Clarisse, ce n'est pas aussi simple, marmonna Percy. Elle a besoin d'un peu de temps seule pour se remettre de tout ça et pour décider de…

— De ?

— Rien.

— Percy, s'agaça Piper. On sait que vous nous cacher quelque chose, alors accouche avant que je trouve par moi-même.

— Elle est enceinte.

— Ah.

— Oh mon dieu ! C'est merveilleux !

— Non.

— Clarisse, bien sûr que si enfin !

— Ils ne sont plus ensemble pour le moment, Piper, donc non, ce n'est pas merveilleux. Elle doit être totalement paniquée et toi tu as intérêt à te dépêcher de la reconquérir si tu ne veux pas qu'elle te quitte pour de bon, ou qu'elle prenne une décision que vous pourriez regretter, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

— Je vois, souffla Percy. Je vois très bien. »

Il voyait d'ailleurs que trop bien. Annabeth partant pour toujours, aucun bébé à l'horizon. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et sa respiration s'accéléra. Percy se leva d'un bond, attrapant ses affaires sans faire attention aux regards perplexes des deux filles lorsqu'il ferma sa valise et la jeta par dessus la rambarde de l'escalier. La valise glissa jusqu'à l'étage du dessous, Peter hurla quelques mots incompréhensible et Percy enfila manteau et sac à dos avant de descendre à son tour les escaliers suivit de près par Piper et Clarisse.

« Non mais t'es malade ? s'écria Peter. J'étais en-dessous !

— Je rentre, fit Percy sans s'occuper des états d'âme de son père.

— Tu rentres ?

— Chez moi.

— Tu es sûr ?

— Certain. Je vais rentrer, je vais m'occuper de tout ranger et tout préparer pour le retour d'Annabeth. Et quand tout sera prêt, j'irai la chercher.

— Et ? demanda Piper. Ta phrase sonne comme s'il y avait une suite.

— Et je la demande en mariage.

— Oh mon dieu !

— Enfin.

— Tu devrais peut-être envisager d'acheter une bague avant, fit Peter amusé.

— Je vais le faire.

— Et quand ?

— Quand… Quand elle sera rentrée. Quand on aura discuté et tout mit à plat. Tout va bien se passer, on aura se bébé et on va se marier. Comme c'était prévu.

— C'était prévu uniquement dans ta tête, précisa Clarisse.

— Pourquoi tu le brusque ? demanda Peter. Déjà il y a réfléchi et ce n'est pas une idée lancer comme ça, c'est un progrès évident.

— Vous savez quoi ? interrompit Percy. Je vais chercher mon chien et je m'en vais, vous êtes désagréable.

— Je rigole, s'amusa son père.

— C'est ça. Blackjack ? Ah, tu es là. Viens, on a pleins de trucs à faire.

— Tu as pleins de trucs à faire, lui il va juste te regarder.  
— On va commencer par s'en aller d'ici, continua Percy en s'adressant au chien. Parce que les gens ici on de mauvaises ondes.

— Bye Percy ! fit Piper alors qu'il sortait. Bonne chance !

— Merci !

— Et n'oublie pas de changer tes draps !

— Merci du conseil, Clarisse, marmonna-t-il en claquant la porte. »

Une fois dans la rue, sa valise, son sac et son chien en main, Percy fixa Blackjack alors que l'animal le fixait en retour.

« Je vais te ramener ta maîtresse, mon grand. Je vais ramener Annabeth. »


	15. Chapter 15

Percy avait passé deux jours entier à ranger et nettoyer l'appartement de fond en comble, faisant un tri drastique dans ses affaires, bougeant même les meubles pour que le bureau d'Annabeth puisse accueillir un berceau. Il savait qu'elle retirerait son bureau complètement s'ils gardaient le bébé mais il voulait lui laisser encore son petit espace à elle le temps qu'ils prennent leur décision, qu'elle prenne sa décision.

Deux jours plus tard, en sueur et l'esprit plus tranquille, Percy regarda son travail avec un œil fier. L'appartement brillait de propreté, même Blackjack était passé sous la douche, il ne restait plus que deux tout petits léger détails, sa propre hygiène corporelle et l'absence d'Annabeth. Pour le premier, c'était facile, pour le second, c'était autre chose.

Il décida de s'attaquer au premier problème, entrant dans la salle de bain pour une douche bienfaitrice qui lui fit le plus grand bien. L'eau chaude sur sa peau le revigora jusqu'aux os et son corps sembla heureux de retrouver un semblant de propreté. Il ne manquait plus qu'à son bonheur physique la possibilité de faire quelques longueurs dans une piscine Olympique et il aurait pu affronter des Titans.

Cependant, Blackjack avait une toute autre idée de chose à faire, et il jappa jusqu'à ce que Percy lui accroche sa laisse et l'emmène avec lui jusqu'à l'extérieur. Le chiot gambadait devant lui, marchant d'un pas royal jusqu'au parc le plus proche où Percy le lâcha pour qu'il puisse courir à sa guise.

« Percy ? »

Son nom le fit se retourner et le brun se retrouva face à Grover et sa petite amie, Genièvre qui se baladaient main dans la main. Le cœur du brun se serra en les voyant si heureux l'un avec l'autre, si insouciants alors qu'il souffrait le martyr depuis des semaines à cause d'une actrice zélée.

« Salut, souffla-t-il.

— Tu vas bien ?

— Oh, oui. Enfin, je crois. Et vous ?

— Oui, sourit la jeune fille. Tu allais voir Annabeth ?

— Je… Non je sors juste le chien, je pensais aller la voir ce soir, pourquoi ? Il y a un soucis ? s'inquiéta-t-il de suite.

— Et bien, elle va à l'hôpital pour la première échographie, expliqua Genièvre. Tu devrais peut-être y aller ?

— Je… oui ! Évidemment ! paniqua le brun sans savoir quoi faire.

— Percy.

— Oui ?

— Le chien.

— Mince ! Je vais…

— Donne, on s'en occupe, tu viendras le chercher chez nous, d'accord ?

— Ouais, ouais, merci ! »

Le jeune homme n'attendit pas qu'on lui réponde, il se mit à courir le plus vite possible jusqu'à l'hôpital, slalomant entre les passants, sautant par dessus les rambardes, les poteaux et les chiens qui se baladaient. Il traversa trois rues en se faisant klaxonner, se fit insulter un nombre de fois incalculables mais il arriva à l'hôpital une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, essoufflé et en nage d'avoir parcouru tant de trajet en si peu de temps.

« Monsieur ? Vous allez bien ? demanda une infirmière.

— Je… cherche… le truc pour regarder dans le ventre des mamans.

— Le service radiologie ?

— Pour les bébés ! compléta Percy.

— Oui, le service radiologie. Toutes l'imageries médicales s'y trouvent, c'est au deuxième étage, vous n'avez qu'à suivre les flèches.

— Merci.

— Respirez, vous n'avez pas l'air en forme. »

Le brun acquiesça, respira profondément et se remit en route pour le service radiologie, suivant les flèches bleus qui annonçaient l'imagerie médicale puis les flèches roses qui pointaient les salles d'échographies. Percy arriva dans la salle d'attente lorsqu'Annabeth se levait pour rejoindre son médecin, la faisant sursauter.

« Percy ? Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta la blonde en le voyant dans cet état.

— Je vais bien, je suis là. »

Annabeth ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et cela fit énormément de bien au brun. Elle reprit son chemin pour rejoindre son médecin qui attendait, souriant lui-aussi, comme toutes les femmes de la pièce depuis que Percy était arrivé en courant, comme le héros du jour qu'il était.

« C'est si romantique, entendit-il avant que la porte de ne se referme. »

Les joues rouges, il s'installa près d'Annabeth alors qu'elle s'allongeait sur un fauteuil de cuir recouvert d'un tissu blanc.

« Bien. La première échographie est nécessaire pour plusieurs raisons, expliqua le médecin. Nous allons vérifier que tout va bien mais surtout, vous allez rencontrer bébé, sourit-il.

— Vraiment ? demanda Percy soudainement très excité.

— Vraiment. D'après les examens que je vous ai fait faire vous en êtes à la onzième semaine de grossesse, vous pouvez donc encore choisir de garder, ou non, cet fœtus, c'est vous qui décidez. Un bébé n'est pas un chiot, il s'agit d'une décision importante et si vous n'êtes pas prêt ou que vous ne pourrez pas supporter le poids d'un enfant, il y a deux possibilités. L'avortement, ou l'adoption.

— Non, coupa Annabeth. Je… On le garde. »

Sa main trouva celle de Percy, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent avec tendresse et Percy sourit à la jeune femme qui lui rendit sans hésiter.

« Bien. Dans ce cas, regardons si tout est en norme et ensuite je vous laisserai lui dire bonjour, sourit le médecin avec bienveillance. »

L'écran noir s'alluma et l'attention du brun se focalisa sur deux choses. La main d'Annabeth qui serrait la sienne avec force, et le petit point sur l'écran qui était son bébé. La gorge nouée, le regard embué, Percy apporta la main de la blonde jusqu'à sa bouche et l'embrassa plusieurs fois, incapable de ne pas lui montrer tout ce qu'il ressentait à l'instant T.

« Il est encore un peu tôt pour déterminer le sexe mais on verra ça ensemble la prochaine fois, qu'en pensez-vous ? À moins de vouloir garder la surprise ?

— Non, je voudrais savoir, fit Annabeth d'un coup. Percy ?

— Je suis d'accord.

— Bien, dans ce cas, on se fixe un rendez-vous dans un mois pour vérifier tout ça, en attendant je veux qu'on reste en contact pour le suivit médicale, d'accord ?

— D'accord. »

Annabeth prit le temps de se rhabiller convenablement alors que Percy s'occupait de la paperasse quand le médecin arriva à ses côtés, un air songeur sur le visage.

« Écoutez Monsieur Jackson, commença-t-il. Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais il s'agit de ma patiente maintenant et, enfin, ce qu'il se passe entre vous et Circé peut avoir des répercussions sur la grossesse de votre compagne et…

— Circé s'en va. Elle n'aura plus aucun impact sur nous, et encore moins sur Annabeth. Je ne le permettrais pas, annonça Percy.

— Bien, sourit le médecin. C'était ce que je voulais entendre.

— Docteur concernant sa grossesse…

— Je suis sous secret médical, cependant, faites plus attention à vos entrées si vous ne voulez pas qu'une de mes patientes parlent de vous à une personne moins bien attentionnée.

— Oui, je ferais attention, rougit Percy. Merci beaucoup. »

Annabeth arriva alors qu'ils se serraient la main et Percy passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'emmener dehors. Une fois à l'extérieur, ils se retrouvèrent debout l'un en face de l'autre à se contempler sans rien dire.

« Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle, sérieusement, fit Annabeth soudainement.

— Je le pense aussi. »


	16. Chapter 16

Percy ouvrit la porte du café et laissa passer Annabeth devant lui, puis il l'aida à retirer son manteau et lui tira sa chaise avant de lui commander un chocolat chaud ayant bien entendu quand le médecin avait insister sur le « pas de café ».

« Je ne suis pas en sucre, Percy, sourit la blonde.

— Toi non, mais le bébé c'est tout comme. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ou…

— Assis-toi.

— Mais je…

— Percy ! rit-elle. Assis-toi. »

Le brun obtempéra sans une moue contrarié et s'assit en silence devant elle, ses mains attrapant celles de la jeune femme dans un réflexe qui les fit sourire tout les deux.

« Alors…

— On pourrait… commencèrent-ils en même temps.

— Oh, vas-y.

— Non, enfin, toi vas-y.

— D'accord, souffla Annabeth. Circé va partir, je pense sincèrement qu'elle ne s'approchera plus de nous surtout avec la mesure d'éloignement que ma mère a mit en place contre elle.

— Ta mère a fait quoi ? s'étonna Percy.

— Mesure de précaution.

— C'est drastique mais ça me convient.

— Donc, elle va partir et ne plus jamais revenir alors…

— Tu pourrais revenir à la maison ? demanda Percy d'une petite voix. Tu me manques. Tu manques à Blackjack et… c'est pas pareil sans toi. On a prit cet appartement ensemble pour être ensemble et je, enfin, vivre dedans sans toi c'est… douloureux, dit-il en murmurant le dernier mot.

— Tu viendrais récupérer mes affaires avec moi chez ma mère ? »

L'information mit une seconde à monter jusqu'à son cerveau, Percy ouvrit de grands yeux en fixant Annabeth qui lui souriait avec tendresse.

« Tu rentres ?

— Oui. Je t'aime, tu me manques aussi et j'ai besoin de toi.

— Tu rentres. »

Prit d'un élan soudain, Percy se leva et enveloppa Annabeth de ses bras, couvrant son visage de baisers qui la firent rire aux éclats sous les yeux pétillants des autres clients du café. Elle rentrait, elle revenait auprès de lui, et toute cette histoire n'était plus qu'un affreux souvenir, un cauchemar dans leur vie de rêve.

Ils allèrent récupérer la voiture pour aller chercher les affaires d'Annabeth, puis Blackjack chez Grover qui les félicita pour le bébé. Percy apprit qu'il n'était pas au courant, seule Genièvre l'était d'où l'absence de réaction du noir lorsqu'elle avait parlé d'échographie et d'hôpital.

« J'ai paniqué, je me suis dit qu'elle avait un cancer ou quelque chose comme ça, expliqua Grover.

— Tu ne sais donc pas ce qu'est une échographie ? s'amusa sa copine.

— Je suis paysagiste chérie, pas médecin. En plus je préfère les herbes médicinales.

— Les herbes ne te disent pas le sexe de ton bébé, s'amusa Annabeth.

— Oh, vous le savez déjà ?

— Non, trop tôt, expliqua Percy. Mais la prochaine fois, on le saura.

— Tu es sûr de vouloir savoir ? demanda Annabeth.

— Oui. »

Cette connexion qu'ils avaient avant tous les évènements sembla réapparaître, Percy comprenant par un simple regard qu'elle voulait rentrer, qu'elle voulait s'endormir devant la télévision avec son chien et son plaid. Ils dirent au revoir à Grover et Genièvre pour rentrer chez eux, la blonde soupirant de bien être lorsqu'elle posa son sac sur le sol.

« Tu as fait le ménage ? Tu as rangé ? Tu…

— C'est propre, rangé et j'ai même fait un tri dans les affaires qui traînent depuis notre emménagement.

— Tu n'as pas touché à mes croquis ? s'inquiéta la blonde.

— Rangé au même endroit, je n'ai que déplacé ton bureau, la rassura Percy en embrassant sa joue.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pour qu'on puisse voir ce que ça donne, sourit-il.

— Ce que ça donne ?

— Un berceau dans ton bureau !

— Tu y as déjà réfléchis ? s'étonna Annabeth la voix emplie d'émotions.

— Évidemment ! »

Percy attrapa la main de la blonde et l'emmena jusqu'au bureau pour lui montrer les changements qu'il avait fait. Annabeth se retrouva bientôt en pleure dans ses bras, le visage enfoncé contre son torse alors qu'il tentait de la réconforter en lui caressant le dos et les cheveux tout en glissant des mots doux à ses oreilles.

« Hé…

— Pardon, désolé, je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

— C'est rien, sourit Percy en lui embrassant le front. Pizza et Netflix ce soir ?

— Et une glace à la menthe.

— Et une glace à la menthe, vendu. Vas te préparer, je commande. »

Il la retrouva emmitouflée dans un plaid, Blackjack sur les genoux et la télécommande à la main en train de choisir une série pour la soirée.

« Végétarienne pour toi, fromage pour moi, et un bol de croquettes pour monsieur. »

Annabeth se décala pour lui laisser de la place, s'installant contre lui dès qu'il posa un bras sur le dossier. Les pizzas se firent engloutir, les croquettes aussi et Blackjack s'installa sur les jambes de sa maîtresse alors qu'elle s'installait elle-même tout contre Percy, enfouissant son visage dans le cou du brun qui la serrait contre lui comme s'il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse.

« Annabeth ? chuchota-t-il.

— Oui ?

— Tu sais que je t'aime hein ?

— Oui, sourit-elle contre sa peau.

— Bien. Je voulais être sûr.

— Je t'aime aussi, Percy. »

Il sourit à son tour alors qu'elle relevait la tête pour lui faire face. Leurs regards s'affrontèrent et Annabeth fut la première à supprimer les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient pour venir déposer un baiser amoureux sur les lèvres du brun, un baiser où elle mit tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui, tous ses sentiments, les doutes et les non-dits qu'il y avait eu dans leurs vies pendant ces quelques semaines.

Le baiser se fit plus passionné, plus langoureux, Percy laissa ses mains redécouvrir le corps de sa copine jusqu'à venir s'arrêter sur le haut de ses cuisses qu'il agrippa pour la faire venir complètement sur lui. À califourchon sur ses jambes, Annabeth glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux brun du nageur avant de laisser ses lèvres s'aventurer jusqu'à la bordure du t-shirt de son amant.

« Tu es trop habillé, dit-elle dans un soupire alors qu'elle déposait de nouveau ses lèvres sur sa carotide.

— Toi aussi. Mais… je… bon sang… Annabeth ! »

La blonde s'écrata vivement de lui lorsqu'il l'appela plus fortement, un sourcil haussé alors que leurs respirations se faisaient rapide et leurs regards brillants d'un désir mal contenu.

« Blackjack, dit simplement le brun en montrant le chiot endormi à leurs pieds. »

Annabeth pouffa de rire et se leva doucement, posant le plaid sur le petit corps endormi du chien alors que Percy attrapait sa main pour la tirer vers la chambre. Agrippant ses cuisses alors qu'elle passait près de lui, il la porta jusqu'au lit et la laissa retomber dessus, se postant au-dessus d'elle avec un sourire séducteur.

« On reprend ? demanda-t-elle.

— J'en étais où ?

— Tu murmurais mon nom, glissa la blonde contre son oreille en passant ses mains sous son t-shirt. »

Quand Blackjack se réveilla pendant la nuit, il était seul sur le canapé un plaid marron glacé sur le dos. Le chiot se leva paisiblement et alla rejoindre la chambre de ses maîtres, bien content de retrouver son petit quotidien. Les vêtements au sol le firent trébucher mais il n'arrêta pas pour autant son ascension jusqu'au lit où Percy et Annabeth dormaient l'un contre l'autre. Blackjack monta sur le lit, fit deux tours sur lui-même et s'installa contre le ventre d'Annabeth en soupirant de bien être.

Il était le plus heureux des chiens.


	17. Chapter 17

« Vous ne m'aidez pas du tout ! s'agaça Percy.

— C'est toi qui est lent, ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué !

— C'est quelque chose d'important Clarisse, la coupa Piper.

— Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, je dis seulement qu'il est lent !

— Je veux que ce soit parfait, et puis d'ailleurs pourquoi tu es là si ça t'ennuie ?

— Je veux être la première au courant, expliqua la brune en sirotant son thé. Pourquoi tu n'as plus de café ?

— Sinon Annabeth est tentée, c'est du thé déthéiné.

— L'angoisse, ça à l'air affreux d'attendre un fœtus.

— Un bébé, reprit Piper.

— Ce n'est pas encore un bébé, coupa Clarisse. Elle va passer neuf mois horrible et toi tu la prives de petits plaisirs.

— On peut vivre sans caféine et théine, soupira Percy. Je vais pas en boire non plus, je la soutiens.

— On dirait qu'elle a un cancer qui grossit, grimaça la manageuse.

— Vous êtes horrible, c'est un bébé ! Percy ! C'est ton bébé !

— Mais je sais ! Et je suis super content ! On peut se déconcentrer maintenant ? souffla-t-il.

— Je ne vois pas comment tu peux mettre autant de temps à choisir une bague, soupira Clarisse.

— Je veux qu'elle soit parfaite.

— Il faut qu'elle soit parfaite, continua Piper. Regardes celle-ci.

— Pas mal.

— Pas mal ?

— Elle est sympa.

— Sympa ? Elle est magnifique !

— Pas assez.

— Quel goût de luxe, rit Clarisse. Oh regardez elle ?

— Non.

— Comment ça "Non", tu pourrais au moins regarder !

— Elle est moche Clarisse, heureusement que c'est Chris qui a choisi ta bague parce que sinon…

— Sinon quoi ?

— Rien, on peut se concentrer ?

— Finis déjà tes phrases, Jackson, on en reparle après. »

Percy leva les yeux au ciel et se remit à la recherche de la bague parfaite. Les sites internet des grands bijoutiers croulaient de photos et d'annonces mais aucunes ne semblaient lui convenir. Piper semblait au bout de sa vie, Clarisse en avait ras le bol et Blackjack voulait sortir se dégourdir les pattes.

« Et si on allait dans les boutiques ? demanda Piper. Les voir en vrais c'est bien mieux que sur un écran ! Mettez vos manteaux, on y va ! Blackjack ! Va chercher ta laisse ! »

Clarisse abandonna son thé déthéiné sur la table et se leva pour récupérer ses affaires, bien contente de pouvoir s'échapper de ce calvaire. Percy soupira mais obtempéra en se disant qu'elle avait peut-être raison. Il attrapa la laisse que son chien tenait fermement dans sa bouche, et ils sortirent tous pour rejoindre les rues commerçantes de New York. Clarisse gardait précieusement Blackjack près d'elle alors que Percy et Piper sillonnaient les bijoutiers à la recherche de la perle rare.

« Je ne trouverais jamais, marmonna Percy agacé.

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu vas finir par trouver.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Ça se trouve c'est un signe du destin qui…

— Arrête tes bêtises, Percy, ce n'est pas une question de destin c'est… Tu m'écoutes ? s'agaça Piper.

— J'ai trouvé, murmura-t-il les yeux pétillants. Je l'ai trouvée. »

Piper sourit grandement au jeune homme qui alla régler les détails avec la vendeuse alors que la brune rejoignait Clarisse à l'extérieur pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. La blague était maintenant trouvée, il ne devait plus qu'organiser sa demande, et ça, c'était une toute autre affaire.

« Je vais mourir ici, soupira Clarisse allongée sur le canapé de Percy.

— Tu peux aussi partir, siffla le concerné.

— Non, si je suis là, elle reste aussi, intervint Nico. Pourquoi Piper est partie ?

— Elle a une vie il semblerait.

— T'es pas mariée, toi ?

— Il est en mission. Je suis célibataire quand il est en mission.

— Votre relation est très étrange, marmonna Nico.

— Est-ce qu'on peut se concentrer sur moi ? s'agaça Percy.

— Pourquoi tu ne fais pas une demande normal ? Un restaurant, le genou à terre et c'est bâclé.

— Parce que c'est naze ! s'outra Clarisse. Pour le temps qu'il a prit pour choisir sa bague, il a bien intérêt à faire un truc qui pète.

— J'ai aucune idée, pleurnicha Percy en s'écroulant sur le sol d'un air dramatique.

— Va sur Google, on trouve tout sur Google. »

Percy leva un sourcil en fixant son cousin qui haussa les épaules peu concerné par le soucis. Clarisse soupira une énième fois avant de se relever et d'attraper l'ordinateur portable d'Annabeth qui trainait dans le salon.

« Voyons voir ce qu'elle aime.

— Je sais déjà ce qu'elle aime.

— Voyons voir son historique pour vérifier.

— J'ai bien une idée mais je n'ai ni le temps, ni la possibilité.

— On t'écoute.

— Un voyage en Grèce pour lui faire ma demande.

— Impossible, tu reprends tes entraînements la semaine prochaine et avec ces dernières semaines sans bouger tu vas casquer, ça je te le dis ! annonça Clarisse en lui faisant un sourire terrifiant.

— On oublie, soupira Nico. Pourquoi pas Las Vegas ? Comme ça vous aller vous marier juste après et tu peux même choisir Lord Voldemort comme prêtre.

— Non.

— C'est bien dommage, soupira Clarisse. Tien, et l'Empire State Building ?

— Non.

— L'aquarium de New York ?

— Tu n'as pas plus cliché ?

— Si, Central Park.

— Non, et re-non, soupira Percy.

— Le Complexe ?

— Avec ma mère et mon père ? Mais bien sûr et pourquoi pas mes oncles, tantes et cousins pendant qu'on y est ?

— Ça veut dire non.

— Faisons une liste, dit soudainement Nico. Percy, ferme les yeux et dictes-moi ce qu'elle aime.

— Ok, fit le brun en fermant les yeux. Elle aime… le bronze, l'architecture, Blackjack, la glace à la menthe, la pizza, la Grèce Antique, la Grèce tout court en fait, elle aime… les livres, les tournesols, l'odeur du papier et l'odeur de la mer, elle aime les plaids tout doux et passer son week-end dans le canapé pour regarder des séries, elle aime boire du thé dans ce vieux café un peu vintage au coin de la rue avec toi, Nico.

— Continu.

— Elle aime quand je lui fais à manger et qu'elle est fatiguée le soir, elle adore l'appartement, quand elle rentre le soir, elle allume les petites guirlandes au plafond pour que ce soit chaleureux et elle met de la musique douce…

— Tu as ton idée, Percy, sourit Clarisse. »

Le brun ouvrit les yeux pour fixer son cousin et sa manageuse. Les deux le regardaient avec un sourire entendu qu'il leur rendit sans hésiter. Il avait une idée.


	18. Chapter 18

Son idée était simple mais pourtant il se mit une pression dingue au point de devoir faire une pause pour éviter la crise d'angoisse. Trois jours qu'il organisait ce moment pour qu'il soit absolument parfait, trois jours qu'il dormait très peu et qu'Annabeth suspectait qu'il soit malade tant il était nerveux, trois jours qu'il fixait l'endroit où il avait caché la bague en espérant qu'elle ne tombe pas dessus pas hasard.

Ce soir était le grand soir. Il allait le faire. Il était prêt.

La lumière de l'appartement était tamisée, les guirlandes d'Annabeth étant les seules sources de lumières, dégringolant d'un mur à un autre dans une vague nonchalante qui donnait un effet rétro très travaillé. Quelques bougies brulaient de ça et là, une senteur océanique prenant le lieu et allant parfaitement avec le fond sonore zen qui résonnait contre les meubles de l'appartement.

Percy avait versé dans deux verres à pieds en cristal un smoothie aux fruits rouges qui avait des airs de Bordeaux de Grand Cru, un bol de glace à la menthe recouvert de Smarties de couleur bleu attendait sur la table basse près d'un livre blanc à la reliure de couleur bronze. Un marque page se trouvait au centre de l'ouvrage attendant qu'on vienne l'ouvrir.

Tout était prêt. Même Percy.

Habillé d'un simple jean et d'une chemise blanche qu'il avait repassé six fois pour être sûr qu'elle soit impeccable, Percy se passa une main anxieuse dans les cheveux alors qu'il attendait l'arrivée d'Annabeth. Piper était dans la confidence et devait avoir passé la journée au spa avec elle pour le détendre et la chouchouter le temps qu'il termine sa petite préparation. Annabeth devait donc arriver dans quelques minutes après une journée de soin et de shopping, et si Piper avait fait son boulot jusqu'au bout, elle devait porter sa robe favorite, une blanche dont le tissu fluide arrivait jusqu'à ses genoux, les rebords en simili ficelle étaient dorés et Percy avait beaucoup de mal à réfléchir lorsqu'elle la portait.

Le brun s'assit sur le canapé et fixa le livre un instant avant de l'ouvrir. La première photo avait été prise par Piper lors de cette fameuse soirée au Half-Blood où ils avaient fait connaissance avec Annabeth cinq ans plus tôt. Les autres se suivaient de la même manière, des soirées, des moments au Complexe alors qu'elle y travaillait avec Will et puis leurs premières photos ensemble retraçant leur vie tout les deux jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Percy sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la clé dans la serrure, Blackjack sauta sur ses pattes pour aller dire bonjour à sa maîtresse et le brun se leva en vitesse, refermant l'album photo improvisé qu'il redéposa sur la table basse en bousculant l'un des deux verres qui se renversa sur son le bol de glace.

« Non !

— Percy ?

— Non, non, non, paniqua-t-il en regardant le désastre. »

Le livre encore en main, il fixait le liquide rouge imbiber la glace et faire voguer les Smarties dans le bol.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… Oh, c'est magnifique !

— Tu rigoles ? C'est gâché…

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, la glace à la menthe et les fruits rouge vont très bien ensemble, souffla la blonde en s'approchant. »

Annabeth glissa sa main dans la sienne et l'obligea à la regarder. Percy plongea son regard dans les yeux gris de sa copine qui lui fit un sourire tendre.

« Que me vaut cet honneur ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

— Je voulais te faire une surprise.

— C'est réussi.

— Vraiment ?

— Vraiment. »

Annabeth s'assit sur le canapé pour regarder tout ce qu'il avait fait sous le regard inquiet du brun. Elle sourit en voyant les bougies et les guirlandes allumées, la table mise et les efforts qu'il avait fait. Son regard se porta alors sur le livre blanc et la blonde se pencha pour l'attraper alors que Percy s'agitait à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Un cadeau.

— Pour moi ?

— Non, pour Blackjack, sourit Percy.

— Idiot. »

Annabeth ouvrit doucement le livre avec cette délicatesse qu'elle avait avec tous les objets qu'elle aimait et qu'elle estimait. Percy étudia chacune de ses réactions, de sa bouche qui s'ouvrit légèrement lorsqu'elle vit la première photo aux larmes qui embuèrent ses yeux page après page, un sourire tendre et ravit aux lèvres, ses doigts caressants le papier de temps à autre, mais surtout son visage qui se figea lorsqu'elle arriva à la page marquée du cordon de bronze.

La blonde leva vivement les yeux vers lui, les joues roses et le regard brillant, elle lâcha le livre sans plus de cérémonie et se jeta dans ses bras pour enfouir son visage dans le cou du brun.

« Oui, oui, oui, oui, oui ! Mille fois oui ! souffla-t-elle contre lui alors qu'il la serrait davantage.

— Vraiment ?

— Évidemment ! »

Percy sourit à son tour et s'écartant légèrement pour lui faire face, attrapant son visage entre ses mains pour venir déposer ses lèvres tout contre les siennes dans un baiser rempli d'amour et de tendresse. Sur le sol, le livre toujours ouvert attendait sagement qu'on le reprenne et fit face à une truffe humide qui vint renifler l'objet du délit : celui qui avait mit ses maîtres dans un tel état.

La page blanche n'avait aucune photo, uniquement une écriture manuscrite bleue qui posait une seule et unique question : veux-tu m'épouser ? Et la réponse était oui.

Percy sortit un petit écrin de sa poche de jean qu'il ouvrit face à la jeune femme. La bague en or sertie d'un petit diamant était à l'image d'Annabeth, absolument magnifique tout en restant très simple. La blonde resta interdite face à la bague, incapable de savoir quoi faire jusqu'à ce que Percy ne la glisse à son annulaire, la regardant avec tout l'amour du monde.

Ils étaient blotti l'un contre l'autre sur leur canapé en train de discuté à voix basse lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, Léo ayant crocheté la serrure entra comme un roi dans l'appartement suivit par le reste de la troupe dont Piper qui sautillait sur place en allant vers le couple.

« Alors ?

— Alors ?

— C'est bon ?

— Alors ?

— Bonsoir, rit Annabeth. Vous étiez tous au courant ?

— Des semaines qu'il nous soûle avec sa demande, bien avant tout le bordel avec Circé d'ailleurs, expliqua Léo. Alors ?

— Alors elle a une bague au doigt, fit Jason en pointant la main d'Annabeth de son index. La réponse était donc oui, sans surprise. Félicitations. »

Tous les félicitèrent, Percy et Annabeth furent prit dans un étau de câlin qui n'en finissait pas, les remarques sur la bague et comment il avait fait se demande fusant jusqu'au départ de leurs amis. Une fois au calme, allongé l'un à côté de l'autre dans leur lit, Annabeth se tourna vers lui et glissa ses doigts le long de son visage, dessinant ses traits de la pulpe de sa main.

« Percy ?

— Oui ?

— Tu sais qu'on ne va pas le faire maintenant, hein ?

— Le mariage ?

— Oui.

— Je sais. Je pensais qu'on pourrait faire ça après la naissance de bébé.

— Après sa naissance on sera fatigué, on devrait attendre encore.

— On pourrait faire ça un an après ? Comme ça on a tout le temps d'y penser et de se préparer, tu en penses quoi ?

— J'aime l'idée, sourit la blonde.

— Je t'aime toi, soupira Percy en embrassant ses doigts un à un.

— Et je t'aime toi, sourit la blonde en se blottissant contre lui. »

L'un contre l'autre, le couple s'endormit en rêvant de bébé, de mariage et d'une vie de bonheur sans aucune ombre à l'horizon. La tempête était passée, tout allait bien aller maintenant.


	19. Chapter 19

Le brouhaha ambiant lui vrillait les oreilles mais Percy était heureux. Sa famille était au complet autour de la grande table de réception du Complexe Poseidon et ils riaient, discutaient et débattaient ensemble sans une once de négativité.

À ses côtés, Annabeth discutait vivement avec Sally sur sa demande en mariage « terriblement adorable » d'après la blonde alors qu'il fixait Will et Nico en plein débat sur leur prochain voyage. Tina discutait avec Clarisse, Thalia avec son père sans s'énerver, Bianca avec sa mère, Harry rigolait avec Perséphone revenue de son voyage, Jason riait d'une blague de Léo avec Grover alors que Piper et Genièvre discutaient tranquillement. Béryl terminait de préparer le dessert dans la cuisine lorsque Peter éclata de rire soudainement, seul devant son écran de téléphone.

« Parfait, il est devenu dingue, soupira Harry.

— Tais-toi et lis ça, rit Peter en lui tendant son appareil. »

Harry attrapa l'objet et lu en silence sous le regard curieux des autres qui attendaient de comprendre. L'homme éclata soudainement de rire avant de se racler la gorge pour lire l'article à voix haute.

« "La série télévisée Under Chaos dont l'actrice Circé était la star vient d'annoncer la mort imminente de son personnage pour faire venir sur le devant de la scène sa fille. En effet, le personnage de Circé ayant eu une fille caché va se voir voler la vedette par cette dernière revenu sur sa terre natale pour rencontrer sa mère, décédé avant la fameuse rencontre. Cette fille sera jouée par la talentueuse Calypso, étoile montante d'Hollywood depuis quelques mois déjà. Circé n'ayant aucun autre contrat à l'heure actuel se voit reléguer au second plan, voire le troisième. Nous en saurons plus d'ici les prochains jours."

— Oh mon dieu ! rit Clarisse. Ce retour de karma est encore mieux que je ne pouvais imaginer.

— Un retour de karma ? dit Tina. Non, un petit coup de main d'Apolline, sourit-elle en regardant Piper.

— Maman a été très claire là-dessus. Ce qui se passe à LA, reste à LA. Elle ne veut rien me dire.

— En tout cas, interrompit Léo. C'est bien fait pour elle. De toute façon Calypso est mille fois plus talentueuse qu'elle.

— Dis-nous Léo, tu n'aurais pas un petit faible pour l'étoile montante ? demanda Thalia amusée.

— Hein ? Moi ? Pfff. Non. C'est ridicule.

— Grillé, rit Will.

— Occupez-vous de leur mariage et de leur gosse et laissez-moi tranquille, siffla Léo en pointant Annabeth et Percy du doigt.

— C'est pas pour maintenant Léo, rit Percy.

— Le temps passe très vite mon ami, se moqua le latino. Et en parlant de ça, dîtes Tina, ça fait quoi de devenir grand-mère ? »

Un silence de mort régna sur la table alors que la terrifiante femme d'affaire fusillait Percy du regard.

« C'est surprenant mais très agréable, coupa Sally. Nous sommes tous ravit. Absolument, tous, répéta-t-elle en fixant son mari et Tina Chase.

— Ravie, répéta la concernée.

— Bien, alors si tout le monde est ravit, quand allez-vous vous marier ? demanda Piper.

— Dans deux ans, environ, peut-être plus, fit Percy en haussant les épaules.

— Très drôle.

— C'est pas une blague.

— Mais attendez, c'est dans super longtemps ! On veut faire la fête nous ! s'écria Will.

— Et bien tu la feras en attendant, mais seul.

— Vous êtes pas marrant.

— Et le bébé, il s'appellera comment ? demanda Perséphone.

— On ne connait même pas le sexe, rit Annabeth.

— Ça sera un garçon, dit Peter.

— Ça sera une fille, fit Tina en même temps. »

Les deux écharnèrent un regard contrarié alors que Zac finissait son verre d'un air ennuyé.

« Il n'y a que des garçons dans la famille depuis des générations et des générations, alors il est presque évident qu'ils auront un fils. Cependant, Tina est issue d'une famille de fille donc, il est possible qu'il s'agisse aussi d'une fille, fit Harry songeur. Faisons des paris !

— Personne ne pariera sur mon petit-fils ou ma petite-fille, s'écria Sally.

— Je commence, continua Harry sans l'écouter. Je mise dix dollars sur un garçon.

— Harry !

— Quoi ?

— On devrait faire un jeu ! proposa Clarisse. On écrit sur un papier le sexe, le poids, la taille, la date de naissance et le prénom que l'on pense que ce bébé aura. Percy et Annabeth ne nous disent rien jusqu'à la naissance et le grand gagnant remporte le droit d'être le parrain ou la marraine.

— Je suis contre, dit Percy d'un coup.

— On ne pourra jamais avoir tout bon, et puis ça mesure combien un bébé d'abord ? demanda Léo en écartant ses mains. Ça ?

— Non plus, fit Nico.

— Mais non beaucoup moins, intervint Grover.

— Mais c'est énorme ! Annabeth va expulser ça de son…

— Tu te tais et la réponse est non de toute façon, coupa Percy. On choisira qui sera le parrain et la marraine.

— Ça sera qui ? demanda Jason avec un sourire sûr de lui.

— Pas toi.

— Hé !

— Mon jeu est super !

— Il l'est, mais le prix sera…

— Un bon pour garder le bébé pendant une soirée, compléta Annabeth.

— Oooooh moi je veux ! fit Piper des étoiles dans les yeux.

— Non mais t'es dingue ! Un bébé ça hurle, ça pu et ça…

— Tu es mon cousin, Jason, tu n'y échapperas pas.

— Super, vraiment. Bon. Qui a du papier ?

— Je vais chercher ça, rit Maria en se levant. »

Tous commencèrent à étudier les possibilités, débattant avec son voisin sur le poids ou la taille, le sexe ou le prénom. Léo l'appela Léo Junior ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

« Tu le fais aussi ? rit Percy en voyant Annabeth écrire.

— J'écris les prénoms qu'ils disent, ça me donne des idées.

— Ah oui, fit-il plus bas pour que les autres n'entendent pas. Comme quoi ?

— Pour une fille j'aime bien Claire.

— Hum, et pour un garçon ?

— Eri.

— Eri ? C'est grecque, non ?

— Oui, sourit Annabeth. Tu aimes ?

— Eri… Oui, ça me plait bien ! Tu as eu ça comment ?

— Nico a dit Eric, ça m'y a fait penser. »

Percy sourit tendrement en regardant Annabeth ranger son petit bout de papier et vint embrasser sa joue, faisant rougir la blonde qui se blottit contre lui.

« Tu voudrais quoi ? Une fille ou un garçon ?

— Un bébé en bonne santé et entier, si possible.

— Idiot, rit la blonde. Dis-moi.

— Je pense que j'aimerai vraiment avoir un fils, rougit Percy.

— Ah oui ?

— Ouais.

— J'aimerai aussi. »

Ils se sourirent et Percy glissa sa main sur le ventre encore plat de sa fiancée, caressant sa peau de son pouce en un mouvement circulaire.

« On saura ça bien assez vite. »

Il avait raison. Ils le surent quelques semaines plus tard mais ne le dirent à personne.


	20. Chapter 20

**NDA : il y a un an jour pour jour je publiais The Wise Girl, je termine donc la boucle en publiant le dernier chapitre de The Seaweed Brain aujourd'hui. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur Annabeth qui remonta l'allée dans une robe blanche qui la rendait encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était en temps normal. Devant elle, un petit garçon d'à peine deux ans avançait avec son chien qui portait un panier de pétales de fleurs rouge dans sa gueule que le bambin lançait avec joie devant les pieds de sa maman. En face de lui, son père le regardait faire avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants que ce jour arrive enfin.

Percy attendait près de l'autel entouré de ses deux cousins, Piper et Genièvre en face d'eux qui attendaient Annabeth. Léo récupéra Eri, leur fils, lorsqu'il passa près de lui pour laisser la place à la blonde et elle se retrouva bien vite face à Percy qui ne pouvait la lâcher des yeux.

La cérémonie se passa sans qu'il n'écoute le moindre mot, c'était long, trop long pour lui et il sursauta presque lorsqu'on lui demanda s'il voulait l'épouser. Son « oui » résonna comme une évidence qui fit rire l'assemblée, ses vœux se firent coupés plusieurs fois par l'intervention de son fils qui en rajoutaient sur la perfection de sa maman ce qui fit de nouveau rire les convives.

Le baiser de fin arriva finalement, Percy retira le voile du visage de sa femme pour l'embrasser avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle.

Tous sortirent de l'Église avec le sourire, Percy et Annabeth furent attaquer par une pluie de confettis et de pétales de fleurs, Eri s'amusa à rattraper lesdites pétales sous le regard bienveillant de sa grand-mère maternelle.

« Vous allez faire quoi après ? demanda Léo à Percy.

— On part en vacances.

— Où ça ?

— C'est un secret. Ma mère est la seule au courant, ça reste entre nous. Pas de communication jusqu'à notre retour, sourit Percy.

— Mais, et nous ?

— Tu vas survivre sans nous, rit-il.

— Sans vous, oui, sans lui, fit Léo en pointant Eri du doigt. Sûrement pas.

— Tu vas devoir.

— Et Blackjack ?

— Il vient. On part en famille, sourit le brun en regardant Annabeth prendre leur fils dans ses bras.

— Si vous partiez vraiment en famille on viendrait tous avec vous, marmonna le latino.

— Vous allez nous rejoindre, intervint Annabeth. C'est prévu.

— Ah ouais ? Mais où ?

— Tu le sauras en temps voulu, continua la jeune mariée.

— Nous, on a un avion à prendre, fit Percy en prenant Eri des bras de la blonde. Tout est prêt ?

— Tout est prêt. »

La petite famille récupéra leurs affaires et prirent la voiture pour l'aéroport de New York, laissant derrière eux leur amis et parents.

Ils prirent l'avion pour rejoindre l'Europe et plus précisément la Grèce où ils passèrent un mois fabuleux avant d'être rejoint par le reste de leur famille. Là-bas, ils retrouvèrent l'homme qui avait offert les fameux escaliers à Sally, qui se fit longuement insulté en anglais par Jason et Léo, mais aussi une paix et une sérénité qu'ils n'avaient pas eu depuis longtemps.

Ils étaient biens, heureux et en paix, la vie était belle et leur avenir encore plus.

* * *

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
